FIRSTS
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continence of Girly whispers.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

**Authors note:** Thanks to Miss Ballistics for jumping bunnies and betaing a little here and there :o)

_**FIRSTS.**_

****************************WARNING: SEX READ ON OWN RISK****************************************'**

"Julia, your turn to check on her," Calleigh said in a drowsy state, pushing her lover gently to wake her up, as she was just too tired to get up and shush her little baby girl.

"Uhmm," Julia let out still half asleep.

"Julia. Baby," said Calleigh a bit louder this time.

"What's the time?" Julia said, tiredly, feeling like she had only just gotten back to sleep, just like her lover.

"Around 5AM. I have to get up in an hour for work," Calleigh muttered.

"I still don't think you should go back working so fast after the delivery," said Julia a bit concerned, as it was only a week after Emma Mallory was born and four days since she had come home from the hospital. "I'm sure Emma's godfather wouldn't approve of this either."

"He-Can't-Force-Me-To-Stay-Home-Longer-When-I-Don't-Want-To," Calleigh said in one breath, as she was starting to get slightly frustrated, getting waked up by Emma every hour.

"Poor sweetheart," said the older blonde calmly, gave Calleigh a kiss and headed for the nursery as the younger blonde pulled the pillow over her head and tried to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julia lifted Emma Mallory up and changed her diaper, before saying: "You really shouldn't cry all this much, mummies need their sleep as well."

But the little girl was in no mood to listen, so Julia walked around gently rocking her, while she tried singing a lullaby. She walked back into her bedroom while still holding the baby, and gently laying down on the bed, taking the baby in between her and Calleigh, trying to get their night's rest still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later at another Miami residence, a sudden redhead was woken by a soft kiss. He reached up and pulled the man that kissed him closer to deepen the contact.

Horatio felt that his lover now came on top of him, kissing, caressing, loving and pleasing him in the way he always did when he felt like doing so. It didn't take them all too long to scream out in ecstasy.

When Horatio finally calmed down a little, he said: "Damn. I have to go to work, don't I?"

"Yeah... I'm afraid so," said Rick and kissed his lover's shoulder gently.

"Calleigh will be back today, with her little one I assume."

"That's nice. She's really cute, sure you don't want more," said Rick smiling.

"That I am," he said, nodding, as being woken by a screaming baby and changing diapers didn't sound too appealing to him. He already had his hands full with Emma... Being her god daddy was a more responsible position than he had initially thought.

"So... They have a little baby, a house, and are engaged on top. What do we have?" Rick asked.

"Each other," Horatio replied, simply.

"I want more, Horatio."

"What do you want? Moving in with each other, babies, getting married?"

"At least move in together. You don't want that?"

"I do, but if we do that, I want to be introduced to your family as well."

"Are you crazy? They'll never want to speak to me again."

"I'm serious."

"Uhmm... OK. if that's really what you want. I'll call mum and arrange it for later today. But you really need to hurry up or you'll be late."

"I know," said Horatio and dragged himself into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another bed, Natalia's lover was giving her a wake up call. Natalia was moaning loudly, arching her back with pleasure when her phone rang. She gasped as she managed to control herself enough to grasp the phone from the nightstand and say: "Natalia."

"Hey, Nat. It's me," said Ryan's voice on the other side.

"Hey, Ryan, what can I do for you?" said Natalia, steering her lover's head down to her golden triangle as she tried to keep focused on the phone call.

"My car has broken down, so I was wondering if you could pick me up on your way to work?" he said honestly, not even trying to be subtle.

"Yeeeees..." she let out.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked as it sounded like she was doing something completely different than talking to him.

"No, I'm good- when do you want me to be there?" she said, biting her bottom lip to hold back a scream of pleasure as her lover went back up to her breasts, so Natalia wouldn't come while on the phone.

"Can you be here in like... thirty minutes?" he asked.

"Uh huh, see you then," she said and hung up before she added: "Please go on."

Her lover went back down and finished up what was started, before Natalia calmed herself down in afterglow, went out of the bed and headed for the bathroom when she turned to look at her bed.

The person laying there was now sleeping peacefully, which made her smile as she continued her way to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, you really need to wake up," Julia whispered, and gave her lover the softest kiss. It should have been about 7.30AM and they both had overslept.

"Just a little longer," Calleigh let out, still very far in her own dreamy land, just like their daughter, who was still sleeping on her chest, something that Julia found very cute.

"It's 7.30AM," the older blonde said, she was already fully dressed.

"It could be 9 for all I care, I'm still tired," the younger blonde said as she rolled over on her side, gently moving Emma along so she wouldn't get hurt. This was something very not-workaholic-Calleigh to say.

The older blonde crawled further in on the bed, bent down and kissed Calleigh's nose.

"Ohhhhh, OK! I'll get up," Calleigh moaned softly and slowly raised herself from the bed, carefully handing their daughter to her lover and kissing her forehead, as she walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower before work.

Only a moment later, Calleigh came back just in time to hear angry screams of hunger. She quickly took Emma from her other mommy, and led her to her breast, so she could feed her as she looked over at Julia.

"Princess... Are you OK?" she asked a bit concerned, as Julia seemed more tired than usual.

"I'm just a bit tired. I forgot how much sleep you loose when you have a little baby," she said, just as she heard Kyle downstairs.

Julia gave Calleigh a soft kiss before she walked downstairs while Calleigh kept on feeding her little one, sitting down onto the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honey, you gotto come to work, I need you here" Natalia said on the phone as she was calling from DNA.

"I'm just... too tired, we really shouldn't have gone out all night," said Valera in the other end.

"I know."

"Calleigh's probably already in on her first day back to work?"

"No, actually. She might have overslept with running up for the baby and stuff."

"That I can imagine," said Valera with a huge yawn.

"When are you coming in?"

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Great," said Natalia, smiling. "I was already starting to miss you. Love you," said Natalia as she hung up the phone with a smile.

"Your new- *UHUM* 'guy'?" she heard Calleigh's voice from behind her and startled.

"Uhm... Oh My- Emma look at you! You've grown so much!" Natalia said, quickly changing the subject.

"That seems quite impossible to me since it's been only yesterday when you last saw her-" Calleigh started with a frown between her eyebrows, as they heard Tara yell: "Eric, get the hell out of my autopsy hall and stay out!"

"But Tara- I didn't-"

"Get out!"

"But will you please just listen to me-"

"No! Now... GET LOST!" she screamed right back at him.

"What's that all about?" said Calleigh, confusedly turning to Natalia.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't been here last week... Eric and Tara had something going on, been real close with each other and stuff... But it seems like he messed up," she concluded.

"Apparently," said Calleigh as she looked down at her little girl, who seemed to have been woken up by the angry screams. Calleigh put the carrier onto the work table and lifted her up from it, cooing: "Yes, you're the cutest."

"She really is..." Natalia let out. "May I?" she nearly begged.

Calleigh handed her little daughter over to her godmother with a smile.

"Are you and your 'dude' gonna have any?" Calleigh asked, emphasising the word 'dude' as she didn't even try to play it subtle.

"We really haven't discussed it yet..."

"So... Who's the lucky devil?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Nat..."

"No."

At that point, little Emma started to scream like crazy, so Natalia quickly handed her back to Calleigh, that started to rock her gently. "It's OK, little one."

"Would you get that little- I'm trying to work," she heard Horatio say from the stairs leading towards his office. She turned around with little Emma on her arm. "Uncle Horatio's a little grumpy this morning, isn't he?" she whispered to her daughter.

"I'm not," Horatio protested, coming down the stairs now with Rick in his wake. Now they all knew why he had been so 'grumpy'...

"Can I?" Rick asked, his voice only sounding like a squeak. He was looking at baby Emma with wide eyes and a smile, a look that had never been seen on him before.

Calleigh frowned. "You wanna go to uncle Rick, Emma?" said she, looking into her daughter's blue eyes before she handed her over to the brown haired man, who gently rocked the little girl for a while and soon she stopped crying and calmed down to his gentle voice.

The ballistics expert looked stunned back at him. "You seem to be good with babies, Rick. Sure you're not gonna have any yourself?" said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"Apparently not," he said and looked over at Horatio. Calleigh and Natalia both sensed it hadn't been too wise to say that, so Calleigh quickly took her daughter back, took her carrier with the other hand and headed out to Firearms, before the two men had the chance to burst into a discussion in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3

Maxine Valera had always considered herself to be straight when it came to relationships. She liked... guys, as any other girl. She had even dated Natalia's ex Nick, which had ended in disaster. And she had always pictured herself marrying a handsome guy one day.

But all of that had flew right out the window when she, for some unknown reason, had fallen in love with Natalia. They had been a couple for about six months now, but they had already been flirting and so since that night they were out with Calleigh, Julia, and Tara. Or maybe longer? She wasn't really sure.

She only knew she loved Natalia Boa Vista more than anything in this world and that Natalia felt the same way abut her. Maxine looked at her computer screen as an IM screen popped up and sure enough it was from Natalia or LabGirl1 as she called herself.

LabGirl1: hi, ms. hot stuff. what r u doing?

DNAchick: running condoms. y?

LabGirl1: :)

DNAchick: what r u laughing?

LabGirl1: wondering if u maybe wanted to...

Maxine frowned, just as another message popped up.

LabGirl1: really wanna taste ur sweet lips...

Maxine smiled.

DNAchick: subtle... locker room, in 10?

"Valera, do you have anything on those condoms from yesterday?" she suddenly heard Eric say from behind her, and she quickly clicked away the IM box. She nodded to him.

"And?" he replied.

"One of the donors is the girl's father," she replied, only now taking a first look at the papers.

"Really? That's incest," he said, as she headed out. "Thanks, Valera!"

Maxine let out the breath she had been holding and opened the IM box again.

LabGirl1: k

She closed the IM box again, and went on her way to the locker room with a smile lying on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 8PM, and Horatio had been trying to reach Rick for most of the day, still with no luck thus far. He was looking down from his stairs where he saw Julia meet Calleigh and their daughter and say: "So, how have my girls been today? I missed you both."

"We missed you too" said Calleigh and gave her a soft kiss.

"Are you done or-?" asked Julia.

"I'm done for the day. Let's go home," said Calleigh and smiled at her lover before they walked out of the lab.

"Hey Horatio," he got interrupted by Natalia.

"Hey," he replied.

"Aren't you going home too?" she asked. He just shook his head, clarifying he didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering him.

"Good evening, Ms. Boa Vista," he said, as she turned around and walked towards the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio parked his car outside the gate to the Stetler residence, looking at the huge gate surrounding the big house, he suddenly felt very little.

He pushed the button of the speaker and heard a woman's voice say: "Who's there?"

"Horatio Caine, I was actually wondering if Rick was there? If he is, I would really like to talk to him," said Horatio.

The gate opened and he started to go up towards the house. He knew that Rick was from a noble family, but still... The house was just... huge.

As he rang the doorbell, an older lady soon appeared. He assumed she was Rick's mother, since she kind of resembled him. Her long, dark red hair was hanging loose down her shoulders, as she said: "Mr. Caine, I'm Annabelle Stetler. Nice to meet you. I guess we haven't met before. Come in, please. Now were you wishing to speak to Rick Jr. or Sr.?"

"Jr.," he simply replied her, as he couldn't help but look around.

Annabelle smiled, before she turned towards the stairs to call her son. "Rick?!"

No reply. "Well, he's upstairs in his old room," Annabelle said. "Third door on the left in the west wing," she said and pointed to the stairs.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Horatio and headed upstairs while Rick's sister Cassandra joined their mother and asked: "Who was that?"

"Horatio Caine, he wanted to see Rick," her mother asked with a frown.

Cassandra frowned as well. "I could have never pictured him with a guy. Dad will absolutely flip," she stated.

Her mother stared at her in shock, but didn't get the chance to ask what she meant by that. "I'm in my room," she said and ran upstairs to inspect the case...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio had finally managed to track down the door to Rick's room, knocked on it and heard Rick said: "Mum, I just said I wanted to be alone, so..."

"Rick, it's me," said Horatio.

Rick quickly opened the door to see his lover standing there, and said: "What are you doing here? And how did you know I was here for that matter?"

"Lucky guess. And since you weren't picking up, I had no choice but to find you. I just got to meet your mother, she seems very nice."

"That she is."

"I'm sorry for my behavior of this morning. And I-"

"Do you want to-" he started.

"If that's what it takes to be with you," said Horatio and smiled at him.

"Really?" asked Rick.

"As long as I don't have to carry them," said Horatio with a chuckle. "I think Calleigh's delivery left me with some kind of trauma!"

"I never saw you so insecure before," said Rick after a while.

"Your dad's just downstairs. He's a real shark in court, he'll most likely eat me alive if he finds out you're fucking me," said Horatio.

"I won't let him," said Rick.

"Well, uhm... Maybe we should just get-" said Horatio and kissed his lover hungrily, as making out sounded like a far better plan to him.

"Later, handsome," said Rick, pushing him away softly. "I don't want to lie any longer about you. They'll find out eventually."

"OK."

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 4

***************************WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK*******************************

At the same time at the Wiquon residence, Julia was preparing dinner while Calleigh was talking to the baby, trying to learn her some words.

"Calleigh, would you mind an awful lot to set the table?"

"No, I'm coming. Mummy will be right back," said Calleigh, adding the last part to little Emma.

"You're completely hopeless when it comes to her," said Julia.

"I know. Are you jealous?" said Calleigh with giggle.

"Maybe just a little," said Julia honestly.

"I have to do something about that then," said Calleigh and before Julia could react, Calleigh started kissing her as she pushed her against the wall.

"Ohhh," Julia let out as Calleigh went for just the right spot on her neck. She knew the baby was in the room, though, but she couldn't help herself since it had been ages since they had sex, and... well, Julia's neck was just so tempting.

Emma looked confused at her parents as Calleigh opened Julia's blouse to get easier access and at the same time kissed and caressed her lover.

Julia moaned even louder as Calleigh was now kissing her way a bit further down, her fingers on the bra clasp to try to get it open, when they got interrupted by Kyle saying: "Uhum... There's a baby in the room."

Julia blushed slightly to her son and quickly closed her blouse.

"Your parents are way to randy, yes, they are," Kyle said and smiled to the baby, that replied by pinching his nose.

"Ouch, I would have been very mad at you if you hadn't been so cute," said Kyle in a soft tone.

"What do you expect when her mother is the cutest person on the world?" said Julia and smiled at Calleigh.

She blushed as she finished up setting the table, as Kyle said: "Mum, would you mind an awful lot if I kinda went out after dinner and stayed out for a while?"

"How long?"

"Little over... midnight."

"With whom?"

"Mum!"

"I guess it's OK as long as you don't wake up us or the baby when you get back, we need our sleep."

"Oh, come on, she keeps screaming every night and I have to be quiet, while I'm never complaining if she's keeping me up."

"Kyle, she's just a baby."

"But mum-"

"Ok, you can go out. Now let's eat," said Julia in a tone that meant "End of discussion, so leave it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at the Stetler mansion Rick had just told his family the "happy" news. Now he was standing beside the chair Horatio was sitting in, a hand on its back, looking at his parents and siblings. His sister and brother's jaw had dropped in shock and he could tell by the look in his father's eyes he was just... furious. His mother, on the other hand, seemed amazingly calm for the time being. She was standing behind the chair his father was sitting in, her hands on the back of it.

Cassandra, as usually, was the first to talk, and stuttered: "You're gay? How? Why?"

"You can not be gay! You're a Stetler!" his brother Jonathan exclaimed still shocked.

"Well... I am," said Rick, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I guess this explains exactly why it never worked out with any woman."

"And how on earth are you going to have children?" said Cassandra.

"Well... You managed," he replied rolling his eyes.

"But... I'm a woman, and I'm married to a man, and... and you're a man, and you're just telling me you're... with a man!" she said.

"So that means both of us are with a man, regardless I am a man as well," he said.

"Very funny," she said in a dry tone.

"Now speaking of children- Where are those little angels of yours? Locked up in the car or what?" he asked.

"They're having a riding lesson at the moment. I'm picking them up in about twenty minutes and bringing them here."

"I should have figured. And your lovely husband?"

"He..." "He's sleeping around again?"

"Oh, would you just shut up."

"Rick Alexander- Cassandra- enough!" they suddenly heard Rick Senior say in a firm tone, but surprisingly calm at he same time.

"Sorry father," both immediately replied and looked down.

"So... Rick, how long have you been involved with this man?"

"A little under a year."

"And you are really going to have children with him- get married?"

"Yes. I really want to have children, and he's the only one I could picture myself having any with."

Horatio briefly smiled.

"I see. Now leave," he said and all the three children and Horatio quickly left Rick and Annabelle.

"Are you upset?" she asked, as soon as the four of them were out.

"A little, yes. I always pictured him to marry a woman, but I know Caine by reputation, so he isn't all bad."

"He might be good for Rick, you know."

"Yes, I suppose. It just takes some getting used to, I guess."

"Dustin and Cassy are getting a divorce."

"How do you know? Did she tell you?"

"No. I found the papers when I was cleaning out her room."

"Can't say I'm surprised. She's better off without him."

"That she is. And now our little bug is getting married."

"He's not little anymore, Annabelle."

"To me he'll always be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at the Wiquon residence, Calleigh was looking at her engagement ring again. Julia had gotten it the same day as it needed fitting first. It was a regular platinum ring with a heart shaped diamond. Simple, yet classy, and Calleigh loved it, probably because it suited her so well. She looked over at Julia sleeping on the couch, exhaustion of too little sleep lately, when she heard little Emma scream out again.

Calleigh quickly went into the nursery, picked her up and said: "Easy, little one, so you don't wake my princess. She needs her sleep." The young blonde sat down in a rocking chair in the nursery with her little girl and gently rocked her, looking at the wallpaper- pink with white kittens, just like they decided the night of their engagement. Calleigh's mind wandered back, it seemed like forever ago, yet it had only been a few months. Why it had taken so long to get the ring was because Julia wanted the perfect one for her girl, the one she had before was a kind of a temporary one, but she loved them both which was why she also wore both rings.

Calleigh thought about how much fun they had painting the nursery, and as she was thinking, her eyes slowly closed along with her daughter's.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Calleigh, are you sure we've got enough pink paint?" asked Julia.

"Positive, now let's start painting the room."

"Mmmmhhmm, so let's do the pink today and then the kittens when it's dry. This room will be so mushy, you know."

"Uh-huh. Totally, but cute. I still think rainbow colors would have been better, though." '

"Don't start on that all over again."

"Sorry..."

"It's OK, but you are sure you wanna marry me, right?"

"Of course I do, silly girl. Yes, I wanna marry you and have dozens of little ones with you. You've got to stop asking that, because next time you ask the answer is no."

"I love you, Calleigh, more than you can ever imagine. But there's one thing that kind of bothers me a bit still."

"And what is that?"

"You know... When you told Horatio about you being pregnant with our little one and you... Well, even if I do in a way understand, I still didn't like that very much. I mean- You were already-"

"Are you saying I were having an affair back then?"

"In a way... Yet not. Please don't take this the wrong way, it's just- I love you more than I love anyone else and I don't want to lose you or have you fall in love with-"

"Julia, I would never fall in love with anyone else, I just kind of needed to be closer with Horatio. To mend our fences. We both needed. Now we have, and I would never go down that road ever again. Please don't say you will-"

"How could I? I'm just being silly. Let's just forget it, OK? We're after all going to be parents and this room needs some paint."

"Hey, would you mind painting the room instead of me?" said Calleigh as Julia had let her pencil color Calleigh's nose and chin.

"I just thought you look good in pink," said Julia with a giggle and started on one of the walls.

"Very funny."

"Don't be so grumpy."

"I'm not. We should get a crib and such later on, too. And I want a rocking chair as well."

"One thing at the time." "I know. I just can't wait to see this room when we're done with it."

"You're really cute when you get all excited about something, you know." Calleigh blushed and looked down, which just made Julia smile at her before she continued painting the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, and the two ladies stood watching the pink walls for the room their little girl was going to be sleeping in in a few months time. They realised how lucky they were to have each other.

It had also been the day Julia had tread a silver ring on Calleigh's finger assuring her she would get the perfect one when she had found it. Calleigh had assured her that ring was fine, though, before they started painting little white kittens all over the walls.

Afterwards, they had made love onto the plastic covering the floor, preventing it to get stained by the paint, over and over to prove just how much they did in fact love each other and the little one not even born.

After their love-making, they had both been pretty much covered in pink and white paint, that had stayed on for quite a while. But neither of them had minded that, since it was just a symbol of the love they felt for each other and the little one. By creating the perfect nursery together.

___________________________________________________________________________

Julia Winston was a person that didn't fall in love that often. She had long ago with Horatio, but he kind of disappeared and it never occurred to tell him about Kyle as they kind of lost the contact and she didn't want to bother him.

She had had Kyle, though. Maybe as her fragile hope that one day he would come back. But when money was tight, she had been forced to leave her little boy with her mother with a promise to come back for him. Only destiny took some turns on the way, but the result wasn't bad at all.

Now Julia was in love again, deeply and madly with her Calleigh. When she first had fallen in love with her, she didn't quite know, but when she had seen her the first time, she clearly remembered as if it were only yesterday.

It had been when her husband Bill Winston got murdered. Not by her hand, of course, but by her will. She was too smart to get caught. As it had been happening in her house, she had seen as Calleigh and Natalia arrive. She hadn't noticed Natalia all too much, though, but Calleigh. She actually more than liked her, it was something she couldn't explain, and she also knew Calleigh knew she was the reason to which Bill was dead, even though she never mentioned it. Her Calleigh, her smart bullet girl, the love of her life- the older blonde concluded.

At this very moment, Julia was watching her fiancée and baby sleeping in the rocking chair, thinking about how they first ended up sleeping together, how they had ended up like this. Julia had never before felt so loved, so wanted. Calleigh gave herself away to Julia as Julia gave herself away to Calleigh, no conditions.

Calleigh let out a grunt in her sleep as Julia walked over, grabbed little Emma and put her in her crib so she could sleep in there instead, before she laid a blanket over her lover so she wouldn't get cold.

"My Julia," Calleigh let out.

"My Calleigh," Julia replied and kissed her forehead before she left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalia was gently pushing her lover down on the bed before she kissed her as softly as possible, removing her top to get access to her neck and perfect breasts. The younger brunette moaned and arched her body towards Natalia, begging for more, which Natalia happily gave her.

The older brunette suckled on Maxine's taunt nipple, while her hand was rubbing her other breast hardly, her crotch sliding against her horny lover, causing her to scream out even more.

Natalia's golden colored body got pushed down as the younger female got on top kissing her hungrily, caressing her as she removed her lover's pants and her own, before their underwear joined the pants one the floor. The younger brunette let her lips find their way further and further down as the older one screamed out, as she got even wetter down there.

Valera let a finger slide into her, finding her red and erected nub, playing with it for a little while, before she bent down and let her lips surround it, driving Natalia crazy. Valera let her fingers slide into her cave a couple of times before she lay down on the bed to let Natalia come to her. The Hispanic got on top again, kissing her lover like crazy, as wetness rubbed against wetness, their bodies melting together until Valera started to shake against the bed while Natalia was shaking on top of her before she gave her a gentle kiss and let herself rest on top, slowly closing her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was kissing Horatio as he pushed him down on the bed, Horatio wasn't sure this was the right place, yet he didn't fight his strong lover off, as he was starting to get aroused as well.

Rick kissed his neck as he started to remove the redhead's jacket and shirt, while the redhead removed his before Rick took a few steps back, nodding at Horatio wanting him to get fully undressed and show him his might.

Horatio didn't take long, and neither did Rick, and soon the two men stood standing there saluting each other. Rick pushed Horatio down on the bed again, his hands going through the gorgeous red hair as he kissed him brutally before turning him face down and Horatio let out a groan.

The groan got louder as he felt Rick's hard, big cock getting inside his rectum. He had longed for it all day, for Rick to take him brutally and the brown haired man didn't need to be begged twice as he kissed his lover's neck going deeper. Horatio held back until Rick was done and retracted, then he spread his legs so he could get between them, sitting there dragging his cock made his lover let out a growl. A growl that let him come and the white liquid spill over him, before the redhead lay down next to the brown haired man panting: "You think they heard us?"

"Not likely, as they are sleeping at the other end of the house."

Both of them knew who was meant with 'they'.

Feedback always welcome and very much appricated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 5

It was really early in the morning, 5am to be exactly, when Natalia woke up and found that her sweetheart was not in bed. "That's odd," she thought and walked over to the living room to find her on the couch watching TV.

"Why are you up this early?" the older brunette asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You want to take a walk down at the beach before work, since we are already up? Maybe watching the sun coming up?"

"Yes. I would like that very much."

"I just need to change."

"Why? I like you the way you are right now."

"I hardly think I can walk around in pyjama pants."

"You could, you look awefully cute in them. So cute that you could in fact wear them to work."

"I'm not doing that."

"I dare you to."

"What do I get if I do it?"

"Anything you want."

"Ahh, but I already have that."

"Please do it for me. Just for fun?"

"Uhm, OK, but now let's go," said Valera and put on a pair of slippers and headed outside. Natalia smiled a bit as she followed her lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time Calleigh were doing her morning feeding when she heard Julia come downstairs and ask: You seen Kyle?

"No, why, yes we need to burp you little one, yes we do," said Calleigh and gently pat her daughters back to get her to do so.

"He's not in his room and it's only 5.30 in the morning," said Julia a bit concerned.

"Sure he was in last night?"

"Yes I was up at three and checked to be sure," said Julia honest.

"Maybe he's out with some buddies, you're done, that's my good girl, yes you are."

"Calleigh focus, Kyle." "

Yeah I' hearing you, but I'm sure he isn't in any kind of trouble, he's probably out for a morning swim or something."

"Calleigh, you know Kyle hates to get up early."

"Well people change, yes they do little one, yes they do."

"Will you for Christ stop cudling with her for one second, I'm really worried here."

"I know, but what do you want me to do, search the whole of Miami for him?"

"That would be a start because right now it doesn't seem like you care at all."

"Julia don't be like that, you know I do" said Calleigh and sat Emma down in her seat.

Julia let out a huff and turned her back on her as Calleigh reached for the phone to call her future stepson just as her walked in the door. "Where on earth have you been?" Calleigh snapped before Julia had time to do so.

"Out."

"Where?"

"I don't have to tell you that."

"Oh yes you do, spit it out."

"I rather not say."

"And why is that, Kyle Harmon Winston if you did anything illegal again."

"No I didn't I was with someone, but uhm you would kinda kill me and that person if I told."

"Have you gone gay?"

"What, how, what?"

"Just a feeling, so how are you fucking?"

"THAT'S nunna your concern."

"Let me guess you went gay long before both your father and mother."

"I'M NOT GAY!" he yelled, stormed to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Calleigh what the hell was that?" asked Julia shocked.

"I could of course be wrong here, just that if he was seeing a girl I think he would have told who he's with, but I have to run, yes we do, Emma, yes we do, see you later sweetie," said Calleigh and gave Julia a kiss before she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle sat in his room, petting Snow, she was purring happily, he was annoyed at Calleigh for going at him like that, he was frustrated, tired of hiding. He picked up his phone dialled a number and said: "I can't do this anymore, Call was all over me when I came home."

"Handsome will you relax, you love me don't you?"

"More than anything, but you work for dad if he finds out he'll kill me, not to mention mum, I dunno who I should fear most."

"I say your mum, she did after all get away with a couple of murders."

"Funny, but seriously I dunno about this."

"Don't let them wreck this you are the best thing that every happened to me."

"I just you're so much older and work for dad and everything, I just, and I gotto go got school," he said as he heard Julia yell: "Are you going to catch a ride or getting to school on you own."

"Coming mum, talk to you later, loverboy," said Kyle and hung up before he went to catch up with his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valera came into work shortly after Calleigh, who looked surprised at her as she was only wearing sleeping pants, sneakers and a singlet that she probably used for sleeping as she wasn't wearing a bra as far as Calleigh could see.

"You just didn't bother to get dressed today?"

"No, my lover asked me to wear this to work and I agreed."

"So, you are just gonna go around all day in that?"

"Uh-huh, I would just do about anything for her..., I mean... him."

"Oh, would you cut the crap out? Everyone knows you're dating Nat."

"Jeez, what's going on with you this morning, why are you so snappy?"

"I've got a baby crying and not sleeping for about a week, I've got a step son sneaking around to see God knows who and I haven't had sex in God knows who long. Now do you mind I'm just a little fed up?" said Calleigh with a huff and headed for her Firearms lab with Emma.

"Wow, she sure is annoyed these days, no sex, only crying makes Cal dangerous," said Eric from behind.

"Tell me about it. You don't think Julia is sleeping around, don't you?"

"No, she would never do that. Bet she's running out of energy with the baby, just like Calleigh."

"Most likely. On you way in or out?"

"Trace," he answered, as Natalia walked in. Valera subtly tried to hide a little smile.

"Will you please stop screaming? I'm too tired to deal with you now..." they heard Calleigh exclaim, then more crying.

"Oh-oh, I think I better go take care of them," said Natalia and headed in that direction, if it was to save the baby from her mother or the other way around was uncertain.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6

*********************WARNING : SEX READ AT OWN RISK***************************''''**

"Yes, you love your uncle Rick. Yes, you do," said Rick as he was lifting Emma high up in the air and pretending to be a plane as she giggled happily, she was now four and a half months old and Rick didn't mind baby sitting at all. He and Natalia had done so a lot the last months so Calleigh and Julia could both work and have some private time without Emma.

"Going in for landing, princess," said Rick and let her rest against his chest while he sat down on the couch in the break room. He sat her on his knee supporting her, as the little girl looked at him with her blue eyes and happily exclaimed: "Dada."

"Sorry?" said Rick shocked as this was without a doubt her first word.

"Dada!" said Emma again and smiled happily at him, as he was for sure the male she saw most if you didn't count her brother and godfather.

"I'm really sorry to confuse you, but I'm not your dada," said Rick with a sigh wishing he had a little girl on his own saying just that.

"DADA!" she screamed out not agreeing with him at all.

"Easy there, little Duquesne," he said in a soft tone and smiled at her, just as Calleigh came into the room and said: "What are you doing to her, I could hear her screaming all the way down the hall." "

I'm not doing anything, and for your info, she wasn't screaming, she was talking," he said proudly.

"But- what did she say?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Emma, you wanna say it again?" he asked her.

"Dada," she said, smiled at him before she gently let her head rest against the brown haired man.

"She thinks you are her dada, but what about me?" said Calleigh, sadness in her voice.

"Easy, Duquesne, I'm sure she is just babbling-" he said as the little girl saw her mother's sad face and reached out her tiny arms for her mother to take her.

Calleigh quickly did that and the girl pointed down the hall and said: "Ire... ans."

"Huh?" said Calleigh confused.

"Firearms" said Rick with a chuckle.

Calleigh frowned, wanting to know where she had gotten those words, then realizing the baby was being brought up in a forensic lab. "IRE ANS!" the little girl yelled joyfully, smiling and winked with her little hand which made Rick smile and wink back before Calleigh laughed and headed for firearms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just one of those gloomy days in Kyle Harmon Winston's life and he was not feeling good at all, he needed some comfort and he knew the only way to get that was to see his boyfriend so he headed for the crime lab to find him.

Who he was, Ryan Wolfe. They had been seeing each other for quite some time now and were happy together, really happy, but then again, Kyle had, unlike his father, liked both guys and girls his whole life. Who he ended up dating was always a bit random. How he ended up with Ryan was even more random.

It had all started when Kyle had hid out at the lab ditching school one day. Why he had hidden at the lab was easy, since it was the last place his parents would look, and he, of course, liked the lab very much, or rather the supply room, which he had often used as his hiding place. No one knew, though, at least not until that day Ryan had disturbed the place as he needed a pack of gloves and had seen young Harmon on the floor studying.

"Ditching to do homework, that's a new one," said Ryan.

Kyle startled, looked at him and said: "Well, it's the only way to get through it all and mum would kill me if she knew I fail some classes."

"What an interesting choice of words," said Ryan with a chuckle, looking the young boy up and down.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Well... just that I find you somewhat attractive, especially with that smart look on your face. I haven't seen it before."

"You're gay, too," Kyle coolly stated. He couldn't say he was really surprised, though.

"No, I swing both ways, but I really shouldn't have said anything, as you're already way too young for me for starters."

"How old are you?"

"28. Why?"

"I'm 17, so I'm not that young either."

"And you are Horatio's son," said Ryan and walked back to the lab, grabbing a bag of gloves from the rack before doing so.

That night, the two men had met and things had quickly developed, but Kyle still didn't like that his father was gay. He didn't know if he ever would be, why he didn't quite know, yet he tried to hide his feelings whenever he was with him and his man.

However. Thing was Kyle was having a bad day and he needed his lover, so he walked into the crime lab more or less unnoticed. The only one that saw him was Ryan which quickly excused himself for unknown reasons and met up with Kyle in the supply room.

"Handsome... Are you OK?" Ryan asked as he could tell something was up.

"I'm not, today is one of those crappy, crappy days, nothing goes my way," he said, realizing he had some minor of the same moods as Julia, and even if he was not bipolar, he did have his very low days.

"Poor handsome, come here," said Ryan and gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"You smell good, new perfume again?" asked the younger man.

"Yeah, glad you like it," said Ryan and kissed the top of Kyle's hair gently.

Kyle reached up just enough to let his lips lock with Ryan's as he pushed him against the wall and the kiss got more demanding and Ryan let out a little growl.

Both men still kissing were trying to get each other's zipper open when the door to the supply room got opened and they heard Horatio say: "What in the world's name is going on here?"

"We were- uhm..." started Ryan.

"I can see what you were doing, but why are you with my son?" he demanded to know.

"Uhm... because he's cute?" Ryan tried, but that didn't go very well so he just looked down.

"Kyle. My office- now, and I'm calling your mother," said Horatio.

"But dad-" said Kyle.

"GO!" Horatio practically yelled at him and Kyle found it wise to leave.

"If you think you are getting away with this you are sadly mistaken. Your punishment will be sentenced tomorrow morning," said Horatio and left.

'This is not good, not good at all,' Ryan thought as he walked back to the lab, tail between his legs.

Feedback always welcome and appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7.

Horatio didn't do anything until Julia arrived, except for just looking angrily at his son. He hadn't told her why he wanted her to come down, only that it was about Kyle and she had promised to come at once.

A moment later she came in through the door and said: "What happened? Are you OK, is he OK?"

"I just walked in on our son and Mr Wolfe."

"What- are you serious? Were they..."

"I am being serious. Now what I wanna know is how long this has been going on already?"

"Uhm... time- I- That's all so relative. I actually don't see why you are so upset, since you are both banging people of the same sex, too!"

"But... Kyle, Ryan is, how old is he, Horatio?"

"Too old for you," he said, nodding towards his son and looking at him with piercing blue eyes.

"Really? Well, I'm not gonna stop seeing my boyfriend and you can not stop me, since I love him, and he loves me back."

"What do you even know about love?" Horatio snorted looking at Julia, who hadn't said anything against it yet and he was wondering what was going though her mind.

"Enough to know that what you did to Rick in the beginning wasn't cool, since love is about giving and taking, and you only took."

"Julia, would you please say something or are you agreeing to this?"

"No, not at all, but I guess it wouldn't do much if I did say something, 'cause he will continue either way."

"You are not going to punish me?"

"Not at the moment, no, but I really have to go, so see you at home, Kyle, and Horatio, we can talk later," she said and left them.

"Wow... She took it a little too easily... I don't get it."

"There isn't something wrong with your mother, is there?"

"Not as far as I know, but Calleigh knows more about her than I do. So... are you going to punish me?"

"I want you to break up with Ryan, and I don't ever want you near this lab again and if I ever find you with a guy again, I'll cut your tool off. Understood?"

"What's wrong with me being bisexual?"

"Bisexual? Isn't the real problem not the fact that you just can't chose?"

"I'm so not having this conversation with you," said Kyle and left in anger while Horatio let out a frustrated huff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another one that let out a huff was Julia, she and Calleigh were in the gun vault, while little Emma was sleeping peacefully on her regular spot in Firearms.

"What is wrong?" Calleigh asked sitting next to her, her legs were crossed.

"Kyle. I'm OK with him being gay, or whatever. But I'm not OK with him dating Ryan, he's just too old for my little boy," said Julia and curled her feet up beneath her.

"I know, and I can't say I didn't suspect this, then I would be lying. You want me to talk to him?"

"Which of them, I fear that it won't change anything, because he looks so happy, doesn't he?"

"I was referring to Ryan, and I fear that Horatio will flip out, although I don't exactly understand why either. How did Kyle react when you two found out?"

"He said that it was the most natural thing in the world, that they were in love and such, since we were... Do you think it is?"

"You know as well as I that you don't choose who you fall for and that he will keep seeing Ryan no matter what we think. I would have never considered myself to fall in love with women either. Until the day I met you."

Julia smiled. "I know, it's just- I always thought he would be a total girl's man, just like Horatio. And now both of them are falling for guys as well."

"Ryan is a good man."

"I know, should we do anything to try to stop it?"

"No, then we will push him away. I'd say let them be, if it wasn't meant to last, it will end sooner or later by itself, either way I think we should try to support them."

I love you more than anything, you know, right?"

"You make sure I don't forget," said Calleigh smiling, and pulled her closer for a kiss as she heard Emma start screaming.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: **Appy Ace, Appey Ace everyone :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8.  
It was about seven months later, and Emma was a little over one year. At the moment, she was standing in her playpen, jumping up and down yelling something jibberish to get Julia's attention as Julia was looking at some work papers.

She looked over at her little girl and said: "What's up, little one?"

The little girl was a bit too eager and fell backwards landing on her butt and started to cry, which again resulted in Julia walking over to her lifting her up and said: "You should be more careful."

Emma looked confused at her with her blue eyes, as Julia sat down on the floor with her and said: "So, should we try walking again?"

She took her hands and tried to move her slowly forwards, but the little girl fell down and started to crawl around, which made Julia smile. She sat down by the table looking at her papers again, when Emma came over and managed to take a hold of the table and lift herself upright, saying: "Mummy, mummy."

"What a clever girl you are," said Julia, and smiled at her before the little girl got down on the floor and started to crawl away very fastly while Julia watched hoping she would stand up and start walking for the first time. And as she was watching, the little girl managed to get herself up by using the playpen as she looked back at Julia, who said: "Come on, walk over to mummy, I know you can do it."

And just like that, the little girl started to walk towards her on unsteady legs. Just as she was about to reach Julia's arms, she fell down giggling happily, stretching her arms forward to be picked up.

"That's my girl, you did it!" said Julia excitedly hugging her hardly to show how proud she was. The little girl smiled even more brightly at her as Calleigh walked through the door and said: "I'm so glad to see both my girls, I had the worst day at work, so anything new happened?"

"She just walked," Julia exclaimed happily.

"She did, awww... and I missed it," said Calleigh, but she still smiled, although a little sadness was in her voice.

"Mummy, mummy," Emma Mallory yelled and wanted Julia to set her down, which the older blonde quickly did and Emma crawled over to Calleigh who picked her up and said: "Hey, my little adventurer, so you wanna show me that you can walk?"

Emma hugged her mother with a happy giggle before she shook her head and let it rest against her chest.

"I feel like I'm missing everything, first time she sat up, first time she stood and now this. I work too much," said Calleigh sadly.

"Mummy ad?" said Emma and hugged her harder.

"Yes, a little."

"Appy ace," said Emma and smiled to make her mother smile as well, so Calleigh couldn't do anything else but giggle.

"You are just the cutest."

"No," said Emma and shook her head before she pointed at Calleigh which meant 'you are'.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," said her daughter before the door opened again and Kyle came inside with Ryan.

"Yle!" Emma happily shouted out as she reached her arms out for her brother to take her.

"Hey, little one, so what did you do today?" he asked as he lifted her up.

"She walked and I missed it," said Calleigh.

"I'm sorry. But she'll walk again," he said, patting her shoulder briefly. "So are we still having dad and Rick over for dinner at Sunday?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Can't you talk to Horatio and get him to hire me back?" asked Ryan hopefully as Horatio had fired him in anger for dating his son.

"Uhm... I can try, but I don't make any promises," said Calleigh as she had gotten sick of being put between, but she still felt that what Horatio did was wrong.

"Thanks, we'll be in my room until dinner," said Kyle and left with Ryan after handing Emma back to Calleigh. And all four adults knew what was going to happen there.

"You really think he'll rehire Ryan, I mean- he's been fired for six months or so."

"No idea, he still seems upset. But I don't think what he did was right. Yeah, I know you're hungry, my darling," said Calleigh as Emma had started screaming, so she handed her over to Julia, who raised her eyebrows as that was normally something Calleigh preferred to do herself, but Calleigh just gave her a 'I'm-tired-and-really-don't wanna-talk-about-it-please-take-her-from-me-now' look before heading to the bedroom, while Julia headed for the kitchen to feed Emma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was really early the next day and Emma was already up, in fact she had been up for a really long time, only she hadn't woken her parents nor her brother yet since she heard weird sounds from her brother's bedroom and sad sounds from her parents bedroom the night before so she knew they needed sleep. The little girl had managed to get herself standing upright and was babbling happily as she was taking some steps from one end of the crib to another.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy," she screamed out as she wanted her mothers to see what she could do.

"Yeah... I'm coming," she heard Calleigh say tiredly from the room next to the nursery and the door to her room got open. She looked at a very, very tired Calleigh from her end at the crib.

"Mummy," the little girl yelled out as she was walking to get closer to her.

"But little one, you are walking!" Calleigh exclaimed both proud and happy, before she lifted her up and said: "That's mummy's little angel, I'm so proud of you."

Calleigh who of course was excited about this almost stormed back into the bedroom and managed to hit her toe in the nightstand as it was still dark and without thinking yelled: "Hell!" "Ell, ell," Emma repeated happily.

"Well done, honey," said Julia with a giggle as it was the first time their daughter attempted to curse as both Calleigh and Julia were careful not to do that in front of her.

"It's not like I meant to do it, I was just excited because she was walking!" said Calleigh and looked down, blaming herself for teaching her to curse.

"Appy ace!" Emma yelled smiling at her parents.

"Yes, little one, sweetheart- make a happy face for us," said Julia with a giggle, so Calleigh could do nothing but smile as she crawled back into the bed with Julia and her little girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick and Horatio had just made love and Horatio was resting his head against his lover's chest, his eyes lazily closed, as Rick asked: "Did you get a chance to look at the adoption papers yet?"

"Uhm... been busy," said Horatio, lying.

"You're already saying that for months. I really want us to- you know..."

"Why?"

"Because we know we are going to spend the rest of our lives together either way, so... Why not?"

"It's..."

"Why are you holding back on me again, is this about Kyle and Ryan?"

"I don't give a damn about what he does anymore, you know. If he thinks he's enough adult to make his own decisions, I wouldn't know why in a name I would worry about him or the decisions he made either."

"He's still your son. And you love him. You're afraid any new kid will be like him."

"Just leave the papers on the counter," said Horatio as he headed for the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Horatio, you got a minute?" said Calleigh as she knocked on the door to his office.

"Yes."

"I was wondering on Ryan's behalf, would it be OK if he got reinstated?"

"I suppose. Is he still involved with Kyle?"

"Uh-huh. So... how are you doing? You seem a bit... I don't know."

"I'm fine, thanks. Rick and I are looking into adopting. What about you and Julia, already planning on a brother or a sister for my godchild?" he couldn't hide a smile.

"Emma learned walking and cursing."

"Nice," Horatio said, raising his eyebrows into the air. "It's already been ages since we spent some quality time together."

"Yeah. I know. She's really excited about seeing her dada this weekend."

"Yeah, I bet. She absolutely loves Rick. Does she at all like me?"

"Of course she does! You know she does, you're her godfather."

"I really adore her," Horatio admitted.

"MUMMY, MUMMY," Emma exclaimed from her safe spot on her mummy's hip. She was starting to get a little bored.

Horatio smiled at the little one, who had only hidden away in her mummy's shoulder since she had walked in. She always seemed to be shy to him, while she couldn't stop babbling with her mummies. It was probably his imposing figure.

"H," she whispered and stretched out her arms for him now. He stood up from his desk and said, "That's right, little one," before taking her and she gave her godfather a big hug, then she looked at his troubled face and said: "Appy ace, appy ace!"

"Yeah, I agree, Emma," Calleigh popped in. "Horatio, give us a smile."

Horatio looked at his goddaughter before he gave her a smile and said: "Happy now?"

"Yes."

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Then it was time for that old explanation about the birds and the bees ;o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

***********************************WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK**************************************

Chapter 9.

"Mummy, I'm bored," said the two-year-old Emma Mallory, as she was at the floor in the Firearms lab playing with some toy guns and an airplane as her mother was working overtime again.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I really have to get this done" said a frustrated Calleigh. "You never get done," said Emma a started chewing on her long red hair. "What have I said about that," said Calleigh in a firm tone.

"Ugh," she huffed and kept on doing it just to spite her mother.

"Emma Mallory Duquesne-"

"NO!" she yelled, stood up from the floor and just ran off.

"Not again," Calleigh thought as she was not in the mood for hide and seek around the lab.

"Emma, would you get back here!" she yelled.

"Trouble again?" she heard Horatio say behind her.

"The little devil ran off again," she said annoyed.

"Mummy," she heard Emma say in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I shouldn't have said that," said the blonde and lifted her daughter up on the hip to comfort her.

"No," she said as small tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Please don't cry, I didn't mean it, I was just tired," Calleigh said.

"Wanna go to my uncle H," she whimpered and Calleigh handed her over to him.

"Hey there, princess, what do you say we dry those tears and make a happy face?" he asked.

"Yeah. You wanna know a secret?" she said. "Why don't you whisper it to me?"

"Uh-huh," she said and reached up to his ear and whispered something which made him say: "Really?"

"Totally."

"That's not good at all."

"I know."

"Why don't you go in to auntie Nat and auntie Val so I can speak to mummy for a short second?"

"Uh-huh, see you later, uncle H," she said, giving him a brief kiss before she was put down on the floor again and ran off to find them.

"Emma just said you and Julia are unhappy and you two argue lots."

"We do, it's just- well, I don't feel like talking about it," she said and turned to walk back to the Firearms.

"What was that about, handsome?" Horatio heard Rick say behind him.

"Trouble in paradise, I'm afraid, "Horatio replied, frowning. He didn't want his sweet goddaughter to get hurt by this.

"Not good, so have you heard anything from the adoption lady yet?"

"Not yet."

"You don't think we said something wrong at the last meeting, do you?"

"No, I'm sure we're fine, but these things takes time."

"But I really hoped-" Rick's eyes went over on little Emma playing with some test-tube, her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a cute pink dress. He could see her through the glass panels of DNA.

"I know, and we will... eventually," said Horatio and held Rick closely for a second for comfort.

"I'm sorry, just didn't think it would take this long."

"I know, but as I said it will, you better get back to IAB."

"Yeah, I know, see you tonight as I have a quite late meeting."

"Yeah, run along now, lover," said Horatio and gave him a soft kiss before Rick left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Julia, would you do this someplace else?" Calleigh asked as Julia's work papers were all over the living room table.

"No, 'cause here's the most space," she replied hardly looking up from what she was doing.

"I can not live like this, it's a mess everywhere," said Calleigh looking around at clothes, (mostly Emma's), toys, books, papers....

"I'll clean it in the weekend," said Julia.

"You always say that, but never do, I'm fed up, Julia, and I miss you," said Calleigh looking at her wife.

"Now how can you miss me when you see me everyday?" Julia said grumpily.

"You know what I mean."

This made Julia put her reading glasses aside and look at Calleigh, she looked so fragile, biting her lover lip nervously and about to cry, cry because of her, Julia patted on the place next to her on the couch and said: "Come here, princess."

Calleigh did as she asked and released the tears she had held back for so long, soaking Julia's blouse completely, not really caring about it and neither did the other blonde.

"Mummy," they heard little Emma say as she had come out from her room and saw Calleigh crying.

"It's OK," Calleigh sniffled.

"Mummy is broken," said Emma, crawled up on Calleigh's lap and hugged her tightly to comfort her.

"Yes, mummy is very broken, but I'm going to fix that, what do you say to spending the night at dada and uncle H?" Julia asked, trying to find a solution for their problem.

"Yeah!" she screamed excitedly.

"I'll be right back, princess," said Julia and gave Calleigh a tender kiss before she went to take her cell phone to ask if it was alright for Horatio to drop his goddaughter with him later, then got upstairs to pack some of Emma's things as soon as she knew he was totally alright with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A moment later, Julia rang Horatio's doorbell with Emma on her hip. "I'm sorry, Horatio. Me and Calleigh have been having a rough time lately and I can't back out on her now, then I'll loose her and I do not want that, I love her," said Julia, babbling.

"Mummy is broken," said Emma sadly looking at her uncle Horatio with her piercing blue eyes, as he took her from her mummy.

"See you later, my little angel," said Julia and gave both a peck on the check before she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Julia came back home she couldn't find her wife anywhere, but she could tell by her soft sobs that she was in the bedroom, so she went there to find her on the bed, again it went up for her how fragile she was.

"Calleigh," said Julia in a soft tone, as she sat down next to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"We were both just too busy to raise Emma, Kyle and working, so we forgot each other, how long has it been since…"

"I don't know. A while," said Julia looking at her wedding band before she looked back at Calleigh and said: "Do you remember when we said 'I do'."

"Vaguely, as I was too drunk with happiness, but I do remember you said to me that night after making love that you were going to worship me and that I would be yours until the end of time. That there was no greater woman than me and nothing could ever come between us. Do you remember what I asked you that night?"

"Yes, you asked me if I wanted more children and I replied if they are all as cute as Emma I would want a million. Then I asked you how you came to love just me and you said because I was your equal in every way. Before I met you I felt something was missing, but now that I have you I am complete."

"Do you still want more?"

"Children, you mean?"

"Yes."

"I do, but I also want you, all of you, every day, in every way, and lately it has been too little."

"I feel the same way, but, Julia I was wondering about something though."

"And what would that be?"

"If we do decide to get more, would it be OK if they got a little of you-"

"Of course it would be OK. God, I love you so much, now get undressed so I can have a closer look at my lovely wife."

"Mhm," said Calleigh and removed all her clothes until she was naked on the bed, eyes closed, her chest going slowly up and down. Julia went closer and let her hand stroke over Calleigh's belly slowly as she said: "Soon there will be a new life growing in there."

"You really hated being pregnant, didn't you?"

"Yeah," said Julia as she let her head rest against her lover's belly, and Calleigh let her other hand stroke through her blonde hair.

"Wouldn't it be just perfect if it were twins?"

"Maybe."

"Perfect, so are you going to make love to me or-"

"I don't know," Julia replied, teasingly.

"Oh, come on, we both know you're gonna or else you wouldn't have dropped Emma at Rick and Horatio's and asked me to get naked, so get to it," she grinned.

"Aren't you demanding all of a sudden?"

"Shouldn't I be?" "You should."

"You're not going to get undressed for me? I wanna see you." "

Of course I am," said Julia with a smile, got out of the bed and let her clothes fall slowly as she knew that was a way of getting Calleigh more excited than she already was before she crawled back in bed to give Julia a long deep kiss while she got on top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at the Caine house Horatio was watching Rick and little Emma sitting by the living room table drawing and joking, he enjoyed the sight a lot.

Rick had the last few years shown more than once that he would be a good father figure when they were baby sitting little Emma, which for some reason was a striking resemblance to himself, in fact she reminded him a little bit of Madison, only Emma was ten times cuter as she also looked a lot like Calleigh. But Horatio knew that just as Rick always would be his dada, he would always be referred to as uncle H. Which was fine in a way, but in another he would like a child to call him dada too. Horatio looked over at Rick, his darling Rick, they were still engaged, and Kyle seemed fine with that.

Kyle, his bi son, he had stopped dating Ryan a while back, why Horatio didn't know, only that the break was mutual and that they were still friends. If Kyle was seeing anyone now he didn't know, he hadn't exactly bothered to investigate it. Rick had shown great interest in Kyle since they started dating, much like a spare parent, which was what he was, but it was to Horatio a great feeling that Kyle now was accepting Rick as well.

Little Emma was laughing happily, her sweet little giggles reminded of Calleigh, it was cute and it couldn't stop him from smiling. There was just something with both Calleigh and Emma that made you wanna love them to bits.

"Handsome, what are you looking at?" said Rick and smiled him.

"My two favourite people in the world, but Emma I think it's time for you to go to bed because it's really late."

"Don't wanna!"

"Don't be such a grumpy face."

"But I wanna stay up longer!"

"No, you are going to bed, and if you are nice I'll read to you."

"Yay!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly as she ran over to him to follow him into the guest room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after Horatio came back to Rick, who gave him a kiss that he had started to know as an I-want-you right-now-sign.

"Handsome, not now. We're babysitting, remember?" said Rick before he growled.

"She's asleep," said Horatio as he started removing Rick's shirt fastly still kissing him hungrily.

"Ohhhhh!" Rick let out knowing he couldn't slow Horatio down at all so he gave in as he started to get harder.

Horatio managed to turn his lover over so his back faced him as he frantically removed Rick's pants and his own. Rick growled louder feeling Horatio's engorged cock against his back, while Horatio's hands were locked around his own to start to work on it.

"Get inside me now!" the brown haired man screamed out in ecstasy.

Horatio didn't need to be begged twice, and a few minutes later they had ended up into the bedroom, him steering his lubricated cock into his lover's rectum. His lover let out a loud growl as he pushed it all the way in when Horatio suddenly heard Emma say: "Uncle Horatio?"

"Oh great..." Horatio thought and retracted trying to get rid of his hardness while Rick tried to do the same as Horatio quickly covered up, turned to Emma and said: "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I need to go to the bathroom really badly," she said struggling to stand still.

"OK, come on," said Horatio as he took her hand and lead her into the bathroom while Rick shook his head getting dressed again.

When Horatio and Emma came back, she said: "Uncle Rick, please take me back to bed?"

Rick took her hand and followed her to the bedroom before he lifted her into the bed, as she said: "Can you please stay?"

"Is anything wrong, princess?" he asked.

"Afraid of the dark, mummy stays," she said with hopeful eyes. "

Well, OK," he said as he sat down next to her, the little girl crawled onto his lap and snuggled up into him, he holding her closer for comfort as she slowly drifted off in his arms, and so did he.

Horatio was wondering what was taking Rick so long and went to check on them, but couldn't do anything but smile when he saw them sleeping together and ended up going to bed himself as he knew he and Rick most likely had to continue some other time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early morning, and Julia was laying on her side watching Calleigh sleep, they had kept going in showing love to each other in every way possible until about 4.30AM, now it was around 6.30 and about an hour until Calleigh had to leave for work, but Julia couldn't bring herself to wake her up from her sweet sleep. The younger blonde was just so beautiful, even if her hair at the moment was a mess and her checks were a bit grimy, from tears from both joy and sadness a bit earlier in the morning, most joy though.

Julia yawned, she felt happy, really happy and very much satisfied. She gently stroked Calleigh's check and said: "Are you going to work today, sweetheart?"

"Too tired, need sleep," she replied with a yawn and tired eyes.

"I understand, why don't we both take the day off?"

"Can you do that, I mean don't you have stuff to do?"

"I do, but you are more important and I think I'm gonna set you first for a change."

"I love you."

"I know, you proved that plenty tonight."

"So did you, you make me feel so loved."

"I had a lot to make up for, I promise I'll start putting you first again."

"I'm gonna do…" the rest of the sentence drifted off as Calleigh did the same while Julia just smiled at her.

"Hold me," the younger blonde mumbled.

Julia got closer and held her as closely as she could and softly whispered: "Love my Calleigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At work Valera was wrapping her arms around Natalia and hugging her from behind. "Hey beautiful, you're early," said Natalia with a smile and let her hands go back to hold her love harder.

"Mhm, missed you so the last days, next time you are going away on one of those lectures please bring me with-"

"I will, I promise, as I hate not being by your side."

"You smell so good, did you change of perfume again when I were gone?"

"I did, thought to try something new. Glad you like it. So what did you do while you were gone?"

"Other than missing you, oh... you know, throwing up."

"You are- we- I mean, did we finally manage to- Are you sure?"

"I'm sure we are. I guess that last donation managed to take care of that."

"How far?"

"About two weeks of throwing up now, wouldn't tell you until I was positively sure."

"Oh, that's wonderful, we're gonna have a little one! Now I love you even more than before!"

"I know, so you seen Horatio or Calleigh yet?"

"No, just about to call her, actually," said Natalia and reached for her phone as Valera rested her head on her shoulder.

Calleigh quickly replied and said: "Duquesne?"

"Hey, Cal, it's me. Are you ever coming in?"

"Nah, not today. Busy," said Calleigh honestly and hung up.

"She's not coming, apparently."

"That must be the first time, did she say why?" said Valera holding her sweetheart even tighter.

"Said she was busy. My guess is busy with Julia, and we should get busy with work..."

"I rather get busy with you instead."

"I know, I want that as well and I surely have to show you later how excited I am about the little one, but really- we need to work," said Natalia, broke free from the embrace and started to kiss Valera eagerly to show that she meant 'business'.

"Ohhhhh, keep going," Valera moaned as she was being pushed hardly against the counter by her lover when they suddenly heard Ryan say: "Morning, ladies."

"Uhm, hey," Natalia said very flushed as she broke free.

"So I take it you guys are happy about seeing each other again. How was the lecture, Nat?"

"Absolutely fascinating, I didn't know there were so many things to know about bugs on bodies, that Grissom guy surely knows his stuff."

"He does, was on that one a couple of years back," Ryan chuckled.

"Would you stop being so difficult?" they heard Horatio say from the exit and saw Emma standing completely still, refusing to go anywhere.

"No, I don't wanna be here! Boring."

"Well, you'll have to."

"You're real stupid. I'd rather be with dada."

"Well, he has a meeting."

"Auntie Nat, you're back!" the little girl exclaimed happily and ran over to greet her, noticing her now.

"Yeah, I am, so how are you?"

"I'm good, spent the night at dada and uncle H."

"You did? H., I should have thought-"

"You seen her mother?"

"She's taking the day off."

"Fine, then you can take I had it," said Horatio grumpily heading for his office.

"Uncle H. is so grumpy."

"Yes, he is. So, you wanna play with test tubes or DNA?" Valera asked.

"DNA!"

"That sounds so wrong, well I have a burnt out car to inspect," said Ryan and headed for the garage as the girls started to look at some DNA sample.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later the same day, Natalia had taken Emma home and now she, Emma, Julia, Calleigh and Kyle were eating dinner when Julia asked: "So did you have fun with dada and uncle H. last night?"

"Uh-huh, but I saw something weird."

"What, honey?"

"Well, they were doing that weird stuff in the bedroom that you do. Only... it was a little different, why is that?" she asked looking at her mothers for answers.

"Yeah, why is that? Explain, mum," said Kyle with an amused look on his face. Julia gave him a dirty look while she said: "Uhm... mummies and daddies are different."

"What do you mean?" Julia looked at Calleigh for help and Calleigh said: "Well... Daddies have a thingy and girls don't."

"Why aren't we the same?" "

Because if we were, we couldn't-"

"What?" said Emma still confused.

"Because... You need one mommy and a daddy to be able to make babies."

"Huh? You said babies are coming from the big stork? I don't understand."

"Yeah, Calleigh, explain that to us," said Kyle. Natalia looked between the other three adults and little Emma amusedly.

"I think I'm having a migraine," said Calleigh and continued. "Well, you actually need the swimmers that the daddies have so mommies-"

"Swimmers?"

"Yes, the little swimmers daddies have."

"Oh, but why aren't you with a daddy then, wouldn't that be easier?"

"Because I love your other mummy, like dada loves uncle H."

"Uhm... I don't understand," she said and continued eating, not quite getting the whole concept but only parts of it, while Kyle let out a chuckle. Another child would have asked along, maybe screaming with angry tears in the eyes, angry with their parents for not explaining it right so they could understand. Well, at least Emma already had a basic explanation of the bees and the birds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was home alone since Horatio was working over-time again, when the phone rang. He, of course, took it, only to hang up smiling a few moments later and call Horatio.

"What's up?" Horatio asked tiredly.

"We got a boy, I mean, we're getting a boy for sure, the adoption service thing just called."

"Really? We are? Which country is he from, and how old is he?"

"He's five, from Cuba. Can you believe it, we're going to be parents!"

"You're OK with a Cuban boy, right?" H. wanted to know for sure.

"Of course I am, doesn't matter to me where he's from as long as he's gonna be our little boy." Horatio had never in his life of knowing Rick heard him so excited, which made him a tad excited too, so he hurried up to get home to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once at home, the two men were all over each other. But this time Horatio decided to take his time treasuring his lover as he figured he deserved it, so he slowly lead him to the bedroom where he pushed him down on the bed while he kissed his neck at the same time as he removed his shirt.

Rick growled loudly as his lover started to nibble on his chest, not too hard, though, just the way the brown haired man liked it as he could feel his hand rubbing his hardness, that grew bigger under the layers of clothing surrounding it.

"Would you hurry up, I can't hold back much longer and I want you inside me when I come," the brown haired man screamed out before he growled loudly like a wild beast, which turned his lover on even more.

Horatio removed what was still left of their clothing, before he quickly took a condom from the nightstand and rolled it over his greatness, before steering it into Rick's rectum.

"Ohhhhh, take me hardly!" Rick screamed out feeling the redhead's hands lock around his own dick starting to drag it as he hardly worked his way faster and deeper into him.

A moment later, Rick let out another loud scream as Horatio drained him then the redhead himself cum before he retracted.

"Thank you," said the brown haired man and kissed Horatio with great affection.

"You're welcome," was the reply as the other man slowly closed his eyes and drifted of as he was tired from too much over-time. "

I love you," Rick let out as he ended up watching the man next to him sleep peacefully for hours before he himself drifted off as well.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 10

It was two months later, and Calleigh was sleeping on the couch in the break room. She was on her back, and little Emma was sleeping on top of her, while Valera was sitting in a chair sleeping too. From the doorway a little Cuban boy was watching them, before running upstairs to Horatio's office and say: "Daddy, I'm thirsty, but I'm afraid I wake them if I go to the fridge..."

The redhead looked up at his son, smiled and said: "You want to go to Denny's, don't you?"

The young boy nodded eagerly, looked at Horatio and said: "Please, daddy?"

"Well, OK, but we can't be there long, since I got some work to do here."

"Yay!" he exclaimed happily and started running out the door as Horatio got up from his desk to take his sports jacket from the peg and follow his five-year-old son.

A moment later they were sitting at their regular table at Denny's and Paulo was eating French fries while Horatio was having his afternoon coffee. Horatio looked at his son, he loved him more than anything, his brown eyes and his brown hair and his cute smile. Paulo mostly spent the days at the lab after pre-school if he was not with Rick, and he seemed to like both places the same. As Horatio was more fatherly towards the youngling, Rick was more like the motherly type who made sure their son got dressed properly, had what he needed at all times and so on. He also went shopping with him, which Horatio hated.

At the moment, the redhead was thinking of Rick, his lovely Rick and what a great father he was, when Paulo interrupted: "Do you have much work left?"

"I do, yes, why?"

"Because I want to go home, it's real late."

"I know, but Rick is out of town and you can't be home on your own."

"I miss my dada." "I know, I really miss him too, but he'll be home tomorrow."

"Good."

"Yes, so are you done, so we can go back?"

"Yeah, can I play computer games in the A/V lab?"

"I guess that's OK," Horatio chuckled. "Or in my office, so you don't bother the people who are actually working..."

"Cool, I'll be first!" said Paulo excitedly and set off before Horatio could really react. He rolled his eyes and ran off after his son, since he was still far too young to walk alone on the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Calleigh, sweetheart you need to wake up, time to go home," Julia whispered a couple of hours later feeling badly about waking her and her little girl.

"Mmmm," the younger girl let out as Emma opened her eyes and happily exclaimed: "Mummy!"

"Hey, angel, so did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, uncle Ryan taught me all about test tubes."

"Well... That's useful."

"Uh-huh, so did you sell a house?"

"As a matter of fact, I sold two."

"Cool." "Very cool, so are you two ready to leave?"

"Uh-huh, gosh, I'm so tired, I totally wasn't when I was with our Emma."

"You sure you're not wearing yourself out?"

"Yeah, as I must have been sleeping for hours."

"Poor sweetheart, wish I was the one that- but I just…"

"Don't worry, princess, I'm fine. Promise."

"You're pregnant, that's what you are, and you need your rest."

"I am, and I kinda do, but now I need to go home so I can eat, I'm so hungry," said Calleigh, but Julia could also see another desire in Calleigh's eyes that she would need to be satisfied to.

"Later, princess, first food. And where did Emma run off to?"

"She must be playing with her aunts and uncles somewhere," said Julia as she headed for the hallway looking into the different labs.

"But... but- but-" Calleigh said as she couldn't see her.

"Ha, beat you! Told you girls can't play!" they heard Paulo from the A/V lab.

"You're just a mean boy, you should let me win!" they heard Emma say in an upset way.

"Naha."

"Jaha."

"Naha."

"Jaha."

"Naha."

"Jaha, you-" Emma finished as her mothers entered and Calleigh said: "You shouldn't say that, that's not very nice."

"But- He is! He doesn't even look like dada and uncle H," she said and showed him her tongue, before looking at her mommy with fake innocent eyes.

"Emma," said Julia in a firm and warning tone as she saw the boy getting upset.

"But look at him, he's just not like them. I mean, I look even more like uncle H.! He could totally be my dad more than his," she said in a spiteful tone.

"You're just mean! I don't wanna play with you no more."

"Cry baby, cry baby!" she taunted.

"I hate you!" he said and ran to Horatio's office in tears.

"Emma, why did you do that for?" said Julia shocked looking at her little girl.

"Because he should let me win, hell guy."

"Emma!" Calleigh suddenly spoke.

"You're going to apologize at once."

"No way!"

"What's with you today?!"

"I wanna go home."

"Fine, go to the car," said Julia in a tone her daughter didn't even try to disobey, but as she walked to the car she said: "Hell mommy."

"I heard that!"

"So what?" she let out with a huff.

"Why would she do that?" said Julia confused looking at Calleigh for answers she couldn't get.

"Don't know, let's just go home," said Calleigh and gently put her hand around her as they walked towards the car. She needed rest, and maybe Emma would open up more at home.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio looked up when his little boy came crying into his office and asked: "Paulo, what happened?"

"Emma's real mean," he cried sadly.

"What did she do?"

"She called me mean 'cause I beat her at the game and that I didn't look like you or dad, that she looked even more like you."

"My little man," said Horatio and held him closely to comfort him.

"Why would she say that, you two don't have to look like me, you're still my dads."

"Of course we are, little guy."

"Can we go home, please?"

"Of course," said Horatio, putting aside his paper work at once, stood up, grabbed his jacket from the peg and took his son's hand as they started to walk towards the exit.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 11.

**************************** WARNING: SEX- READ AT OWN RISK********************************

"Emma, why were you so mean to Paulo, he never did anything to you," said Calleigh in a calm tone.

"Because he's a stupid meanie," she said, her hands were crossed in a demonstrative way over her chest, and she was a striking resemblance to her mother when she was angry, which made Julia a tad amused spite the situation.

"I will not have you talk that way and no more cursing, it's not suitable for a young lady."

"Now you are stupid."

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

Emma groaned, not wanting to share her thoughts with any of her mummies for the moment. "I don't wanna talk about it, OK," she said, sounding more as an adult at that point. Probably because she had heard her mommy say it once and had remembered the words.

"No, not OK," said Calleigh, and now her arms were crossed over her chest too, in addition to this, both of them had their straight, long hair in a pony tail, and were wearing something light blue.

"Ugh... Leave me alone!" said the girl, suddenly sounding childish again, and ran to her bedroom and slammed the door as hard as she possibly could with her petite figure.

"Calleigh, are you OK?" Julia's worried voice sounded.

"No, I'm not."

"Come here."

"No," she said, walked to the master bedroom and slammed the door hardly too, but her slamming her door shut made the whole house tremble on its fundaments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julia just shook her head and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, it was almost funny how alike she and their daughter were. She wondered what their next child would be like as it was made by her eggs and not Calleigh's. If their first born would have Calleigh's qualities, would their second then have hers? Julia wasn't sure that would be for the best, being bipolar and all. Kyle had taken some of it, she really wouldn't want the next one to do that too.

Julia was suddenly feeling depressed, really depressed as she thought 'Would it really be a good thing if there was more of me in this world?' She didn't notice that tears were falling from her eyes as she was looking with eyes of emptiness at the TV in front of her. 'This is not fair, maybe I should just…' the blonde thought as her eyes wandered over to a picture of Horatio, Emma and Calleigh, they looked really perfect together, too perfect.

Julia knew Calleigh didn't want be disturbed, but this time she needed her so badly, all of her was crying out to her, so she walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Calleigh," her voice was shaking, just as she was.

The younger blonde immediately turned to look at her wife that was dissolved in tears and asked: "Julia, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"The little one," Julia sobbed.

"I don't understand, I thought you wanted another one," she exclaimed, confused.

"What if she turns out to be like me, I'm a horrible person."

"You must stop thinking that, you are the most wonderful creature that ever was."

"I'm not, the world would be much better without me."

"Have you any idea how much it hurts every time you say that?" Calleigh replied. This was not the first time her wife said something like that, so she wasn't shocked at all. But it still hurt her... "I love you, so much, I can't live if living is without you."

"I'm sorry, it's just hard," she sobbed, sinking down on the mattress.

"I know it is, and for once I want you to tell me exactly how you feel."

"Don't I always?"

"I think you're always holding back just a little, probably as not to worry me?"

"I feel confused because I love you, you are my princess and the one that I love more than anything, yet every time I look at little Emma it's like I see you and Horatio and it hurts. The picture, perfect, that you wanted her to look like him. I understand it, yet it hurt, can you at all understand how I feel…"

"Yes, I can. Kyle, you and them again."

"We are really the same, aren't we?"

"Yes, and you are the one that showed me the real meaning of love, not him, you."

"And you showed me the same, the others before you... I thought I loved them, but I was wrong, there never was anyone I loved so much as I loved you."

"This is really getting mushy."

"I know," she chuckled. "But I'm so lucky I got you."

"No, I'm the lucky one."

At this point Calleigh had managed to get on top of Julia and was now kissing her roughly as Julia screamed out, she wanted it, she needed it and she knew Calleigh would give it to her over and over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little Emma Mallory had heard most of the conversation through the wall, and although she didn't grasp the full extent of it, she got bits and pieces. Was she really hurting her mommy because she looked so much like her uncle H.? She vaguely thought about what they had told her about swimmers that daddies had, trying to puzzle it together, but some pieces were missing as she heard her mommy scream, but she didn't care all too much.

By now she was used to that and it hadn't happened in a while, besides the both seemed happier after doing so, so she walked over to her play house and took up two of the horses, a boy she called Lemon Drops and a girl named Sundance, they were a couple, a boy and a girl, like it should be. At least according to the children in the kindergarten she was at. They weren't so nice to her anymore, laughed at her for having two mummies instead of one of each.

She didn't quite see anything wrong with that as they loved her, but still it bothered her a tiny bit. Not to mention her dada and uncle H.'s new 'son'. Who was he to try to take her dada?

Stupid, that was exactly what he was. If he hadn't come, then maybe her mummy and daddy would be together. She shook it off, her mummy loved her other mommy.

The little redhead felt upset, so she got out of the room, barged into the room the two lovers hadn't locked for once. Both women now were on edge of orgasm, but the little girl didn't very much care, she simply walked over to the bed and yelled: "I hate you, you're real stupid!"

Then she left slamming the door before she walked back to her bedroom and let her tears fall in anger and confusion, leaving her mommies behind in shock. There was something wrong with their daughter, if only they knew what...

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chap 12.

It was a few days later and little Emma was everything else but nice too her parents nor everyone else for that matter.

Calleigh was being mighty feed up by her daughter's behaviour as she thought these battles would at least wait until she was three, but no.

"Would you for Christ stop acting like this"

"Hell no" she said as she had a taken a piece of evidence and refused to give it back.

"No cursing"

"You just did"

"Well you're just a kid, you are not allowed"

"You're stupid and so is this place" she said and tossed the evidence hardly against the wall.

"That's it, out in the car"

"NO" said Emma and spit at Calleigh which only resulted in Calleigh grabbing her harm hardly and was about to drag her out to the car when she broke free and made a run for it towards one of the supply rooms, only her lace had gotten untied, so she tripped and fell hardly to the ground and started to cry as it hurt.

Horatio who had seen it, walked over sat down next to her and put the little girl on his knee to comfort her.

"You know you shouldn't give your mother such a hard time, she really cares about you, you know"

"I know, it's just hard" Horatio smiled, now she reminded of Julia, not Calleigh to a change, he dried her eyes with an handkerchief and said: Happy face. The little girl, smiled, jumped of his knee and ran over to Calleigh and said: I'm sorry.

"Really are you now"

"Uh huh, hug?"

Calleigh sat down on her level and gave her a big hug, before she walked over picked up the evidence back and handed it back to her mommy and said: Did I break it?

"No, it's ok, so you wanna look at it with me"

"Very much" she said and followed her.

Horatio looked at the handkerchief, before he went into DNA to test it against his own profile. A moment later he looked at the result and though "Oh Calleigh".

Feedback welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 13.

******************************* WARNING : SEX - READ AT OWN RISK*********************************************

It was four months later and Calleigh's belly was showing more than Valera's, even though she was farther along than the ballistics expert. But then again Calleigh was expecting twins. A little boy and a little girl, she still hoped.

At the moment, the two ladies were in DNA, Calleigh was in a foul mood, as this time her mood swings were way off the chart, but Valera on the other hand was her normal happy self. Calleigh looked down at her belly and let out a groan, if her belly was already showing like this now, she wondered how it would look like at the end. Huge? Valera smiled slightly at her when they heard Emma Mallory yell: "Mummy, mummy."

"In here," Calleigh yelled back, rolling her eyes for a brief second, and the little girl came hurrying inside and said: "Are we gonna stay here real long today?'

Her mother frowned. "Why?"

"'Cause if we are, I can maybe play games on your laptop or something. I wanna train so I can beat Paulo," she explained.

"I guess, you know where my laptop is," said Calleigh and Emma ran off before she had the chance to say anything more or less.

"She's so cute."

"Most, but she can be a real pain if she wanna..."

"I can not wait until this one gets born," Val said, lovingly looking down at her expanded stomach.

"But can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Does the delivery hurt as bad as they say?"  
"Worse."

"And you are going to push out two, that can't be good."

"Apparently. Thanks to Julia."

"Calleigh..."

"No, it's not bloody fair that I have to carry them 'cause she doesn't wanna, I'm sick of feeling crappy like this."

Valera was now raising her eyebrows as a warning as she could see Julia coming towards them, but Calleigh didn't notice and continued: "If she wanted more, she should have carried them."

"Calleigh, really-"

"Yeah, I know. I said I didn't mind, but I changed my mind now, I don't want any of-"

"Sweetheart," she heard Julia's voice shiver behind her and at once regretted her harsh words.

"Julia, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Calleigh said looking down.

Valera and Natalia took it as a good moment to leave and did so as Julia said: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you do something you didn't wanna do, but I thought you…"

"I do, it's just this was harder than the last time and I'm overemotional, I'm so sorry, of course I want your little ones and you are not... stupid," said Calleigh and smiled vaguely at Julia.

"I'm sorry the babies are making you feel that way," said the older woman looking down.

"It's not your fault, and besides if they turn out to be even half of you, I should be very happy."

"As long as it's not my bad half."

"I wouldn't mind, I love that half too," said Calleigh letting her lips find Julia's as she started to kiss her lovingly, pushing her against the desk.

"You sure?"

"I'm not backing out now, we're gonna have these little ones. Oh, minds me.. Are you free tomorrow around two?"

"Why?"

"Managed to book a doctor's appointment so we can see if everything is OK with the little ones."

"Of course I'll come with you, this time we should be able to see them more clearly."

"Uh-huh, can hardly wait."

"You're glowing again, you're really happy about this, aren't you?"

"Oh, so happy, and so excited about tomorrow and so randy, you gotto have to do-"

"I'll do that with great pleasure, my love, but I have to get back to work now. Just had to check on you three."

"Love you," said Calleigh and went for Julia's neck to get her in her right mood.

"Oh, no, not here, not where everyone can see us, you'll have to wait until tonight," said Julia with a sigh and broke free and started to walk towards the exit, while Calleigh let out a "Not fair. I always have to wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the supply room another randy woman was being satisfied by her lover. Oh, Natalia knew indeed how to satisfy Valera in every way and she was happy to do so. Everything for the woman carrying her child, and Natalia made sure to show that as often as she could. In fact Valera was very spoiled, but Natalia didn't care too much about it.

At that moment Valera came with a loud scream and shook hardly against the shelves before she looked at her lover and said: "I really needed that."

"Yeah, I know, you have been ten times more randy than you usually are, but I think this little girl has to do with that."

"She does, she's throwing my hormones off the chart, but I don't mind."

"I know. Neither do I, I'm so thrilled by this, I can't wait to get the little one, she'll be just as cute as you."

"We gotto get a little of you later" said the other brunette with a yawn.

"Tired?" "Uh huh, need sleep"

"You can't sleep now, we're at work"

"Have to exhausted" she said and closed her eyes slowly.

"Val, Val" said Natalia looking at her naked girl that was a sleep in the supply room, knowing she couldn't wake her up, so she sighed as she let out "I love you, you weirdo" before she let her head rest against her while she was watching the door so no one would interrupt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh had just walked into her sanctuary, of which Emma had made sure was a mess by now: crayons everywhere, papers, books, toys, and she had also been drawing on the floor and the wall.

Her mother's good mood disappeared at once as she said: "What in the world?"

"Oh, hey, mummy, I was just drawing, thought your lab was boring, so I thought I fix it up a bit."

"You destroyed my lab."

"I think it's real pretty, I just got bored with the laptop."

"You little- You better start cleaning this up or I'm not sure what I will do."

"No, it stays."

"I most certainly will not."

"It most certainly will."

"Go and find something to clean it with... _now._"

"HELL NO!"

"What have I said about cursing?"

"You're being stupid, so I do as I please."

"Young lady-" said Calleigh in a warning tone, but little Emma was in no mood to listen at all so she just said:"I'm not cleaning up, like it this way and you can't make me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

Calleigh walked over, grabbed her arm hardly, twisted it so her daughter went to the floor and said: "Start cleaning, I'm not gonna ask you again."

"Mummy, you're hurting me."

"Are you cleaning?"  
"Yes."

Calleigh let her go, but now Emma was real mad too, so she walked over to the desk, lifted up the laptop and smashed it hardly to the ground so it broke.

"You little demon, I'll-" Calleigh snarled, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the gun vault as the little girl screamed: "No... mummy, no."

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 14

A moment later Calleigh was over flooded by tears, she couldn't believe what she had almost done to her little girl, who looked scared at her mother that had just tried to hit her, now both were in tears.

"I'm sorry, come here," said Calleigh and amazingly enough the little girl did just that, let the arms that were about to harm her only moments before protect her and rock her gently until they both calmed down.

"You're not like gramps," Emma said and hugged her tightly.

"What do you mean?" Calleigh asked confused as she had never told her daughter about what her father used to do to her as a child. She might have felt how he acted towards her, and how she acted back, though. How she subtly reached out for the scars on her stomach every time.

Emma wasn't crying anymore, but Calleigh was, her tears were flowing over and there was nothing she could do to stop them as it still hurt deep inside. Her young daughter was holding on to her hardly, to comfort her the way she could by being there, but it hardly seemed enough.

Just then, Julia got there. Thank Goddess.

"Mommy, Mummy's hurting real badly," Emma let out. Julia took her crying wife and daughter in her arms, holding them both closely, stroking Calleigh's back and whispering sweet words to calm her until the sad cries died away, exhausted from crying.

The blonde looked around at her lover's beloved lab before she said to her daughter: "You really shouldn't have messed it up so badly."

"I'm sorry, I'll-" she said and started to put her crayons back in the box, getting out of her mommy's embrace, while Julia looked at the broken laptop. She sighed before she went to find someone that could baby-sit Emma while she went out to with Calleigh, helping her upright and to the break room to rest a little, before she walked out of the lab to buy a new one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle Eric, how come you don't have any children?" Paulo asked, early morning the next day.

"Just haven't found a girl to have them with yet, I guess," he said and smiled at the young boy.

"You're not like dad, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I only like girls, seems to me like I'm the only guy around here that still does that."

"How so, uncle Ryan is dating auntie Sam"

"He have also dated guys before"

"Hey uncle Eric" they suddenly heard Emma say.

"Hey there little one, what are you doing here do early?"

"Kindergarten is closed today, and mommy and mummy are at the doc so you were to look after me"

"I see" Emma looked at Paulo, she still didn't like him all to much as she showed him his tongue which only resulted in him saying: You are just stupid.

"No I ain't"

"Sure you are, all girls are"

"No way girls are real cool"

"No stupid, boys are better right uncle Eric"

"Nah I think both are pretty cool"

"Paulo wanna play CSI?"

"Uh huh, what are we investigating?"

"Prints in the break room, uncle Eric, you got some lifters?"

"Here" he said and handed them over and the two children ran of.

"Where were they going in sucha hurry?" Natalia asked as she just came inside.

"I bet to find out who ate the last cracker or drank all the coffee"

"Ahh the mysteries of the missing food again"

"Yes, so where is your darling Val today?"

"At home, she wasn't feeling to good so I gave her an order to stay in bed"

"I see and how are you?"

"Just peachy, I was just going to pick something up or my kit as I'm on my way out" she said and grabbed some things from one of the closets and left again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Petersen was looking at the happy couple while exanimate Calleigh, Julia was standing by her side, holding her wife's hand, smiling at her, when the doctor got a confused look on her face and checked the screen in front of her to be sure.

Calleigh at once saw, got frightened and said: Is everything ok with the little ones?

"Yes all heartbeats are strong"

"Then what is wrong, I can tell there is something?" the young blonde started to panic.

"Easy sweetheart" said Julia in a calm tone.

"Just that the sonogram must have been wrong the last time, you are not having twins, but triplets"

"WHAT" Julia shouted, now she was the one panicking.

"Really I am, I got three" said Calleigh excitedly.

"Yes and all three are fine"

"Did you hear that, we're having three, isn't that wonderful"

"It's something all right"

"You're not happy….?"

"Of course, just surprised that's all"

"Imagine three little Julia's, oh they are going to be so cute" said Calleigh as she got dressed.

"Easy Calleigh, we might get boys to you know"

"Still, they are gonna have some of you, I can't wait to tell the others, I'm so happy"

"Yes I can tell" the older blonde said as she was following her young wife trying to take it all in while the doctor just shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No I'm not having three toddlers running around in my lab when they grow up, two is more than enough" said a not to happy Horatio assuming that Calleigh's new children would do the same.

"But Horatio I can not take time of and they need to be with me, I'm after all their mother"

"So my lab has to suffer because" he started as he got interrupted by a loud bang and shattering glass and Emma yelling: Oh no.

Horatio and Calleigh looked out only to discover that the DNA lab was not there anymore it was all destroyed.

"DUQUESNE" Horatio yelled angrily and Calleigh at once knew he meant he little girl.

"Yeah uncle H" she said looking at her with innocent blue eyes.

"What did you just do?" said the older redhead in an annoyed tone.

"I think me and Paulo might have blow up the DNA lab, but we totally didn't mean to and we're real sorry" she said looking down, more for him not to see her smile than anything else.

"I believe that when I see it have you any idea how much this coast to fix"

"More than last time, but did you see the blow, real cool"

"Calleigh would you take you daughter home NOW"

"Uhm yeah, take it from my paycheck" she said, gave Emma a warning look and left.

"Redecorating" Horatio heard Rick say.

"Emma blew it up, if she and Paulo can do that imagine what three more will do"

"She's just experimenting I'm sure, and no one got hurt, and speaking of where is the little guy?"

"Doing what's best for him, hiding, I better get this fixed, damn children" said Horatio annoyed and headed towards his office while Rick let out a chuckle.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE**: I dedicate the Emily and Elizabeth to two of my friends, you guys rock :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 15.

*****************************WARNING: CHILD BIRTH - READ AT OWN RISK***************************************

"Emma..." Calleigh let out, her one hand supporting her lower back as it really hurt from walking around all day. She was having more and more trouble with this each day.

"Come on, I'm not up for hide and seek now..." She softly heard her three-year-old daughter giggling somewhere.

"Emma, please..." Calleigh sighed. Begging her daughter to come out was something she rarely did, but she was absolutely exhausted.

"Emma, mummy's having a real bad time with the babies..." Calleigh groaned, her other hand reaching out to support her lower abdomen.

From the corner of her innocent blue eyes, Emma saw her pregnant mummy flopping down on the couch, wincing. She knew something was wrong and came from under the sink and walked up to her with her brown teddy bear in hand. "Mummy hurt?" she asked, as she crawled with her in the couch.

Calleigh nodded, her greenish eyes closed. "Ouch," she groaned, as her daughter crawled further onto her lap to hug her for comfort. She knew she meant it good, but Emma probably didn't realize she was hurting her mummy even more.

"Ooowwww," Calleigh groaned, as her daughter looked at her bewildered, not knowing what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Julia was on her way home from work and decided to call her wife. It effectively rang a few times, but she thought it was very strange Calleigh didn't pick up. Maybe she was taking a hot bath after putting Emma to bed, she thought, and felt herself arousing from only the thought of her naked wife in the bath tub, scum rising up on the surface of the water and subtly hiding her pregnant body from her wife, which turned her on even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh heard her mobile phone ring, but was in too much pain to get up again. She winced. "Mummy, what's wrong?" Emma asked, not understanding why her mummy was making those sounds. She knew she did that when Mommy was there as well, and even louder than now. But Mommy wasn't there, and the tears on the blonde's cheeks were different.

"Mummy sad?" Emma asked.

"No..." Calleigh let out, shaking her blond head and trying to reassure her daughter as not to scare her.

"Hurts- Emma, please pick up the phone and tell Mommy to hurry," Calleigh managed to say before she again groaned with pain.

Emma looked around her wearily, found the thing lying onto the kitchen table, slid off her mummy's lap and ran to do as she was asked. "Mommy! You gotto come real fast, 'cause something's wrong with Mummy and I don't like it very much..."

"I'm right there!" sounded the answer on the other side of the receiver before the connection was broken.

Emma ran back to her Mummy, as she let out a loud scream after a very painful contraction. "You're scaring me," the little girl whispered, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart... But this... really... hurts," said Calleigh calmly, both hands running over her rounded abdomen before she screamed out again, thinking 'If I had remembered how much this did in fact hurt I would have never agreed to do this again.'

"Oh, God... Oh God... Oh, God!" Calleigh let out breathing heavily not knowing what position that would help her case at all, as she tried pushing herself a little more upright, which didn't help. Her green eyes rolled back into her sockets in pain.

"Horatio, Calleigh's in labor. You need to baby-sit your goddaughter, I can't leave her alone, and I don't think takin her along would be such a good idea either," said Julia as she hurried her ass inside.

"Julia!" Calleigh managed to exclaim as she heard the sound of a door being smashed open.

"We're going to the hospital right now," said Julia reassuring as she hung up her phone and gave her wife a soft kiss.

"GOOOD!!" Calleigh screamed, as Emma Mallory looked terrified at her mothers, not really understanding what was happening at all, but knowing it wasn't alright.

"Easy, girl. Easy," said Julia kissing her again as she was rubbing her lower abdomen gently. She kept on doing just that, whispering soft reassuring words in the process, until Horatio arrived, not even ten minutes later. He had sure listened to Julia.

"Easy," she said, as Horatio helped her to get Calleigh down to the car, while little Emma looked after them with her eyes wide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital the doctor quickly examined Calleigh and told them it would take another while. Calleigh sighed, trying to find a comfortable position, but couldn't. She looked tired and pale and Julia wished there was something she could do to ease her pain as tears were coming from her eyes and she didn't like to see her lover like that.

Calleigh lay down on her side with a huff, her back facing Julia, her hand stroking her belly. "I hate this."

"I know, is there anything I can do to ease your pain, at all?"

"That spinal tab is so not working... Will you please hold me?"

Julia carefully got into the bed with her and held her tightly knowing it was not good that what the doctor had given her didn't take the pain away and she could tell Calleigh was in a great deal of it, even if she didn't scream out any more. She was actually a little too calm.

Julia kissed her lover's neck gently, then her shoulder and let her head rest on it. It wasn't much, still it was enough for Calleigh to feel just a little better as she needed her lover's love and closeness right now.

The younger blonde yawned and closed her eyes to try to rest a little as the contractions went through her body.

"Julia?"

"Mmm?"

"Tell me why you love me again? I need to hear it."

Julia smiled. "Because of your soft voice, your twinkling emerald eyes. Your wisdom, and kindness. Because of how you are with Emma. Because you have been carrying these three for quite some time now to ease me of doing. Because of the way you smell, just the way you are. Your sexy body, the way you kiss, the way you make love to me, the way you make me love you and so many other things I can't even count."

"Thanks... Oh My... this still hurts a lot," she groaned.

"I know," said the older blonde and gently rubbed the side of her back. Calleigh moaned slowly which made Julia kiss her exposed neck and keep going.

Calleigh felt the pain drift away slowly, and was starting to feel a tad aroused, she turned around in the bed and kissed Julia deeply to let her know.

Julia broke free, gently stoking her check, but not going any further. It wasn't the right place, nor the right time to do so. She let Calleigh lean onto her chest as she held her close when the young blonde started to scream out again, the contractions coming up again, but stronger and more frequently now. It hurt and she felt like she was torn apart from within her core and just wanted it to stop.

She was crying hard now, so hard that she was shaking. Her lover was still holding her whispering sweet nothings and reassuring words into her ear.

"I can't do this."

"Of course you can, sweetheart, I'm right here."

"No, I mean I can not do this here, I wanna do it at home with just you. I don't like the hospital."

"Well, we're not going back home, I won't risk anything happening to you or the babies, but I could try and talk to the doctors," said Julia as she would do whatever it took to made her wife feel more comfortable.

"You would do that?"

"Uh-huh."

"I can agree to that, I love you," said the younger woman as she leaned in for a couple of kisses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After nine hours, Calleigh had delivered her three newborn babies, two girls and a boy, but the birth had been hard on Calleigh, very hard, so while Julia now was tending to their three children, the doctors were now working on her wife.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Name: Emily Julienne Winston Duquesne

Mother: Calleigh Duquesne.

Father: Unknown.

Date of Birth: 07.09.2014

Time of Birth: 04.13 AM

Place of Birth: Mercy Hospital Miami FL

Weight: 5 pounds 8 ounces

Height: 17 Inches

_______________________________________________________________________________

Name: Elizabeth Isabelle Winston Duquesne

Mother: Calleigh Duquesne

Father: Unknown

Date of Birth: 07.09.2014

Time of Birth: 04.27 AM

Place of Birth: Mercy Hospital Miami FL

Weight 5 pounds 7 Inches

Height: 15 Inches

_____________________________________________________________________________

Name: Lothar Andreas Winston Duquesne

Mother: Calleigh Duquesne

Father: Unknown.

Date of Birth: 07.09.2014

Time of Birth: 04.33 AM

Place of Birth: Mercy Hospital Miami FL

Weight: 6 pounds 1 ounces

Height: 16 Inches

Feedback always welcome and vey much appriciated :o)


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 16.

Julia was gently rocking little Emily in her arms, the little one yawned a little before she made little sleeping sounds, something that Julia found very cute.

It was then it occurred to her that she should probably call Horatio, took up her phone and dialled his number.

"Hello" she heard him tired in the other end, the time was after all just around 5 in the morning.

"It's me" "Julia, is everything ok with Calleigh and the babies" he said quickly waking up as he had been almost out of him self with worry not hearing from them.

"The babies are fine, they are really cute, but….."

"Calleigh"

"The doctors are still working on her"

"You want me, us to come down there?"

"Yes please"

"Ok, I'll be there in not to long and congratulations"

"Thanks" she said and hung up just in time as little Elizabeth screamed as she needed changing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A moment later Horatio came to the hospital carrying a sleeping Emma in his arms. He looked at Julia, she looked exhausted, she was at the moment rocking little Lothar back to sleep as she saw him coming towards her.

"Hey" Horatio said and gave her a quick hug. She smiled wagly at him, before putting Lothar back in his crib.

The redhead quickly looked at the three newborns and said: They are just adorable and the little girls look just like you even if they are just tiny.

"Thanks, I'm so tired" she let out sitting down on a chair that was in the room.

"You should try to get some sleep, I'll keep an eye on these ones"

"Only if you promise to wake me if there's any news on Calleigh"

"Of course" he said and watched over the family as they now all were sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh slowly opened her eyes, it was 1pm and she was still hurting from the delivery. She sat up in her bed with a loud groan looking around the room, she didn't like it, she wanted to go home and rest in her bed.

The door opened and Julia came into the room, happy her beloved wife was ok, all things considered, so she smiled brightly at her and said: I'm so proud of you sweetheart.

Calleigh rolled her eyes at her and didn't replied.

Julia looked confused and asked: Is everything ok?

"Why wouldn't it be, just tired"

"You wanna see the little ones, they are just so cute"

"Not at the moment no, just wanto dunno rest"

"You want me to…….."

"No" "I'll come back later" said Julia hiding her feelings was a bit hurt as she walked out again.

The young blonde looked into the air wondering why she had just said was she did to Julia, she just for some reason didn't feel like seeing her wife at the moment, nor her newborn, she was feeling a bit confused, but just let out a huff of frustration before going back to sleep.

Feedback welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 17.

"Yes, mummy loves you, little one," Valera said as she bent over the baby seat to pick up her two-month-old daughter Lucia that was screaming out for her. She was always with her or Natalia, depending on whom of them it suited best and now the little one was very hungry. Valera led her to her breast, opening the top buttons of her shirt, and the little once quickly started to suckle on it.

"That's mummy's little angel," said Valera looking down on her with loving eyes.

"Do you really have to do that here?" she heard Calleigh saying from the door. It had been a week since the blonde had her babies, and they were never with her at the lab and Julia was not at the lab anymore either. Not to mention when Calleigh saw the other two couples at the lab with their offspring, her mood would go from bad to worse.

Calleigh had become very distant since the birth, to everyone. Children actually seemed to upset her, and she could not handle it. She was upset with Julia for having her have the triplets and for now trying to get her body back in shape. She hated it, her big breasts, her still a bit big belly, not to mention loosing sleep because of her babies constant screaming, waking up each other and Emma in addition, who now preferred to sleep between her mothers in the big bed, telling them she couldn't sleep alone anymore.

Julia had made attempts to get close to Calleigh again, but the blonde cut her off every time, so she gradually stopped trying. The young blonde even disliked her wife very much as she was the reason for her discomfort in every way at the moment. She always rolled at the utmost side of the bed and didn't allow Julia coming near her.

"Daddy, catch!" she heard Paulo yell from the exit and turned to see him throw a ball at Horatio, who caught it smiling. The blonde let out a huff and headed for her lab to be alone. "Horatio, is it normal for her to act this way?" Eric asked concerned as he was starting to get really worried about her, plus he missed having little Emma around.

"Well, I've heard about baby blues, just never thought Calleigh would be one of the women ever suffering from it. She seemed so thrilled about being pregnant and all," the redhead replied.

"How long do you think it will last?"

"I don't know, but I really hope it will be over soon. According to Julia, she even refuses to get up at night for the babies and Emma's totally upset because her Mummy doesn't want to hug her anymore. Maybe I should take her for a little while, for everyone's sake. I might risk my house getting blown up, with her and Paulo together, but-"

"Daddy!"

Horatio chuckled, then getting serious again as he continued. "Babies need lots of affection. And Julia can't bare it alone, let alone with three of them. And Emma, who is after all not even three either."

"I don't know who I should feel worse for, her, Julia or the children," said Eric with a sigh.

"Daddy, are you coming, or I'll be late for the practice!" said Paulo impatiently. "I'm coming, son, see you later, Eric," said Horatio and headed towards his son while Eric headed towards Trace to find Ryan wondering there was maybe something he could do for Calleigh to make her feel better.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 18.

A few days later a very tired and frustrated Julia was met by an unpleasant surprise as she threw something in the trash under the kitchen sink. Right there among the trash was the picture of her and her wife that had been taken when they were about two months together, the picture Calleigh always used to carry in her wallet.

Julia picked it up, and walked into the guest room which Calleigh now occupied since yesterday, and where she knew she was getting dressed for work. She held up the picture and almost screamed: "What was this doing in the trash?"

"I just don't feel like having it anymore. Why should I keep it? Is there any reason why I would want to keep a picture that has been taken nearly five years ago? We both changed since-"

"No, Calleigh. You changed, you changed since the day our triplets were born. How could you do that and this, just cutting me off like this?"

"I just-"

"You know what, just save it!" said Julia hurt and left the room in tears. She knew she couldn't go on like this much longer.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 19.

It was a stormy night about three weeks later and nothing had changed between the two blondes, all had stayed more or less the same. They weren't talking and Julia took care of the household and the children wondering if her wife would ever get out of her depression and come back to her.

Julia was sleeping peacefully as the storm was raging outside not hearing her children scream out. The one who did, was Calleigh. She let out a huff, wondering what was taking Julia so long, but after waiting for a moment longer she knew she had no choice, but to do it herself.

She grabbed robe with a sigh, getting up from her bed and walked into the nursery where all three were screaming. She sighed. The blonde picked up little Elizabeth and said: "Shhh, it's OK, little one."

The little girl looked confused at her with her light brown eyes as Calleigh rocked her gently before putting her back in the crib and tending to the other two and calming them down. And it was actually the first time she really saw her babies, so fragile and so incredibly cute. She looked at the sleeping babies. "You two look just like your other mommy. And you know, she's the love of my life. She's the most prefect creature that is, just amazing, but I've not been really good to her lately, so I have a lot to make up for."

Instead of going back to bed, Calleigh went on her search for Julia, wondering how she had been able to treat her love and children so badly. Horatio had decided to take his goddaughter under his wing for as long as needed, as the couple had been going through the rough time they had and they didn't want Emma to suffer from it.

Calleigh opened the door to the master bedroom and found her lover sleeping heavily, she really wanted to wake her up to talk to her, but didn't as she knew her sweet Julia needed her sleep just as she did. It was then she realized how tired she was herself. 'How could I put you through all of this while I love you so damn much?' Calleigh thought as Julia turned around with a grunt and kept on sleeping, not waking up.

Julia was so beautiful in Calleigh's eyes that she resembled an angel, her angel, oh how she now realized that she missed her Julia, her love, her wife. As this occurred to her, she sat down, gently stroked her check and whispered: "I still love you more than anything."

Julia, of course, didn't reply, but the rest of the night Calleigh sat watching over her, not interrupting her sleep, just quietly watching over her until the three little ones started to scream again and she went to tend to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another house in Miami, Natalia was trying to calm down little Lucia that didn't like thunder either. The little girl was screaming like crazy, in fact more than usual.

"Shhh, my little angel," said Natalia in a calm tone, rocking her gently, looking into her daughter's brown eyes, the same ones as her lover, as she started to walk into the kitchen to try if warm milk would stop the crying.

"Sweetheart?" Natalia heard behind her.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you, but someone is being cranky. Yes, you are," she said, adding the last piece to her daughter.

"I can hear that, you want me to give it a try?"

"Uh-huh," said Natalia and handed her over as she took a bottle from the fridge to warm it up.

"You don't like this weather, do you?" said Valera rocking the little one gently as they walked over to the window looking outside at the lightning striking all around while the thunder kept rumbling.

"Natalia, is that bottle ready soon?" Valera called, but got no answer, so she turned to see Natalia sleep over the kitchen counter with the baby bottle in her hand. "Look at that, little angel. Isn't your mummy just the most beautiful girl in the world?" said Valera and smiled at her sleeping lover.

Lucia made some small gurgling sounds to show she agreed before she went to rest in her mother's arms. Valera smiled at her, she was just too cute, just like Natalia. Valera gently put her arm on Natalia's shoulder and said:

"Sweetheart, time to get to bed."

"Mmmfh," Natalia let out, but quickly followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early morning at the Caine-Stetler residence was always the busiest time of day, as everyone had to get ready, only this day was not like another as little Paulo had gotten sick over the night and Rick was now sitting right next to him, trying to figure out if he had a fever.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked his son.

"Belly, head. Everywhere. Really... dada, I don't feel good. Oh... I think I need to throw up," the five-year-old said and Rick watched him run to the bathroom to do just that. Rick followed.

"Does he have a fever?" he heard Horatio from the door.

"He does, yes, but not a high one, I guess. One of us has to stay home from work today, though, I think."

"I'll do it, I'm not in the mood for a moody Calleigh either way," said Horatio and sat down next to his son, as he realized this was probably the first time in years he took a day off.

"Well, see you guys later then, and do call if he gets worse," said Rick a tad concerned before he gave Horatio a kiss and left them. Horatio walked over to sit next to his sick son.

"Uncle H, uncle H?" Horatio heard Emma yell from downstairs and yelled back

"What is it?"

"We have to go, or I'll be late!" the three-year-old yelled back as she had to get to kindergarten in time. Horatio sighed, he had completely forgotten about this and he couldn't leave his son alone either, so he called Eric to ask her if he could pick up Emma on his way to work and drop her, which he agreed to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio walked into his son's room after talking to Eric on the phone downstairs as he noticed Emma by Paulo's bedside.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked politely.

"All over."

"Ohh. Poor you, so you're not going to school today then."

"No, staying home," Paulo let out.

"Does it hurt real bad?"

"Uh-huh."

Before Paulo could react little Emma had given him a little peck on the check, he looked confusedly at her and said: "What was that for?"

"Kiss to make it all better, that's what mummy says," she said and smiled brightly at him. He smiled back as Horatio said: "Emma, you better hurry as uncle Eric will be here any minute to pick you up."

"Yay!" she said and ran downstairs again while Horatio just shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalia gasped when she saw Calleigh coming into work with her little ones, she nudged Valera and said: "Looks like the old Calleigh is back."

"Oh, how cute," said Valera excitedly over more babies in the lab.

At least it was until all three started to cry and Calleigh looked confused over which of the little one she should tend to first.

Luckily for her both Ryan and Eric stepped in and picked up one girl each and followed her into Firearms.

"I think both of them just fell in love," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Yeah, but can you blame them, if they're even only half as cute as Emma you can't help but loving them. Not as much as I love you, though," said Natalia bending down to give her little girl a kiss, then turning to her lover to give her one as well.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 20.

That evening Calleigh decided to surprise Julia as she knew she would be late and she wanted to please her, it was after all over a month since they had each other last and Calleigh was horny, very horny, and she knew Julia had to be as well, so she could hardly wait until she got home.

She had talked Horatio into taking Emma just this night too and the triplets were already in bed sleeping.

Calleigh heard Julia open the front door and let out a frustrated huff, which meant she had had a really bad day at the office, so she would probably be glad to find her.

The blonde heard her lover throw the keys on the table in the hallway before running upstairs heading for the bedroom as she was obviously tired and wanted to go to bed.

Julia opened the door to the master bedroom and gasped when she saw Calleigh on the bed wearing nothing but black silk lingerie.

"I want you," the younger blonde said looking into Julia's lustful eyes as she crawled closer to her like a cat and purred.

Julia didn't waste any time as she practically jumped on Calleigh, oh how she wanted her, to feel her, to have her, oh how she had longed for her, to kiss her soft body, to make love to her, to taste her.

"Easy, we have all night," said the other blonde as Julia was kissing her neck, her hands running all over her body as she was getting on top.

"I've waited long enough," said Julia between hungry kisses.

"Then get undressed and take me," Calleigh said removing the last of her clothing before Julia did just that. She made love to Calleigh over and over as they both screamed out to each other, until they were exhausted and fell asleep holding each other harder than ever before.

When their three babies started crying moments later neither got woken up as they were far away in their sweetest sleep in a very long time.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 21

It was a few days later and little Emma was alone in Firearms when Paulo came in and said: "You ever fired a gun."

"Nah. Are you crazy? Mum says I'm too young," she said with a sigh.

"Well she's not here, wanna try it out?" he asked curiously.

"Uhm... dunno, guns are not toys, it can be dangerous," she said as her mother had told her so.

"You're sucha mummy's girl," he teased her.

"Am not, I can use every gun in there," she said walked over to the gun vault, picked one and matching bullets, she knew as she had been watching her mother do so for as long as she could remember.

"Can I have one to?" he asked hopefully.

"No, my mother's lab, my guns, so what you want me to shoot then," she said as it was no way any boy was getting away with calling her a mummy's girl.

"Uhm... dunno, can you shoot the door on this distance?"

"The exit door?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Sure" she said, got out in the hallway, aimed and shot it, toppling over by the force of the gun. As she got up again, they were looking at a bullet in the door. That she probably shouldn't have done, though, as Calleigh was coming inside at that very moment, and it was just luck that did she wasn't hit.

"Emma! What on earth are you doing?" said Calleigh shocked.

"Uhm... Paulo, he said- Never mind, just wanted to try it," she said looking down feeling badly about it.

"You're both too young, I will teach you when I think you are ready, OK? Until then leave my guns alone, is that understood?" she said in a warning tone, but couldn't help smiling at seeing what her three-year-old had just done.

"Yeah," said Emma feeling badly about what she had just done.

"Mummy's girl," Paulo whispered.

"I heard that, young Stetler, I'll be talking to your fathers."

"Oh no, not again."

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if someone got shoot"

"Uhm... they would end in the morgue."

"Not funny."

"I was not the one with the gun."

"No, but you just put her up to it and I am talking to your fathers."

"Not fair," he said and headed for the storage room, to get comfort from his big brother, that also was hiding out there at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You very mad, mummy?" little Emma asked hiding over her gun once they were in Firearms.

"Just a bit disappointed."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know you are, sweetie."

"I'll never touch one again."

"Hmm... you're a good shot."

"Are you gonna tell Mommy?"

"Not sure yet..."

"Please don't, she's still pretty pissed off 'cause of the incident the other day."

"I can't say I blame her, breaking her favourite mug because you were upset was not really nice of you," said Calleigh in a reproaching tone.

"It was just a mug, can't have been that important," said the little girl that didn't understand the big deal about it.

"It was very special to her, to us, how would you like it if we broke something you cared really much about, like your teddy bear?" said Calleigh and picked if up from the floor.

"No, no, don't hurt wolf boy!" Emma begged as it was a stuffed wolf.

"Then do you get my point?"

"Uh-huh, now may I have him back?" she asked politely.

"Yes, now would you go and play as I need to work?" said Calleigh that finally had some peace as Julia had the triplets with her just this day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the much used supply room Kyle and Paulo were sitting on the floor. Kyle was reading a book, while Paulo was looking at a cartoon. They, as everyone else on the lab, hid away there every so often. In fact everyone used the room so much that it had been talked about turning it into another break room. But then was the issue of where to put the supply...

"I don't like Calleigh," Paulo suddenly spoke.

"Oh really and why is that?"

"'Cause she always tells dad if I do something wrong, and I don't like that very much."

"Then wouldn't it be easier if you didn't do anything wrong?"

"That's not fun!"

"You're hopeless, you know that, little bro."

"Not as hopeless as you, did I tell you what Emma did the other day?"

"No... what?"

"She gave me a peck on the check, that was real nice of her."

"Awww that's cute," said Kyle and let out a chuckle.

"Mhm, she said it was to make me feel better as I was sick."

"That's nice of her, she's a sweet girl."

"KYLE, PAULO!" they heard Horatio yell from outside, but they just ignored it.

"She is, and real cute," said Paulo and returned to his comic book while Kyle just shook his head over his younger brother and continued to read too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night after putting the triplets and Emma to bed Calleigh and Julia were tending to some of their needs by cuddling a little when there was a knock on the door. They both knew it was Emma as she had started knocking not wanting to walk in on them anymore.

"Come in," Calleigh said as she and Julia sat up in their bed.

"You got a minute?" she said looking down afraid to interrupt.

"Sure, angel, come here," said Julia and patted on the bed.

The little girl jumped up on the bed and came close to them before Calleigh asked: "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking," she said sounding like Julia.

"Oh really, have you now?"

"Yeah."

"About?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"About how I broke your mug the other day, which I'm so sorry about, anyways I thought you might like wolf boy as a replacement," said Emma and handed her wolf over to Julia.

"And why is that?" asked Julia a tad confused looking at the wolf without taking it yet.

"'Cause the mug was special to you and this wolf is special to me, so thought you might like him, plus he'll keep you safe," said the little girl looking at her mother with her sapphire eyes.

"But what about you then, you love him so much. I couldn't take him."

"Maybe you could borrow him so he could like comfort you when you're sad."

"That sounds good."

"Here," she said and handed him over before she gave them both a hug and left.

"Can you believe that?" said Julia surprised holding the stuffed wolf.

"I can, as she's the sweetest little thing that is and it shows she's trying to make it up doing that."

"Yeah, it's a nice gesture considering how much she loves this wolf."

"Mhhmm, so where were we?"

"I think right about here," said Julia, put the wolf aside and started to kiss her wife again.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
